La Búsqueda de Camelot
by Linkain
Summary: Seis aventureros en búsqueda de la mítica ciudad... Sin embargo, no todo es lo que parece, y se verán dentro de una intriga palaciega y en la liberación de héroes de leyenda.
1. La Misiva

Capítulo 1: La misiva.

En el siglo XIV de la Era de nuestro Señor, España, como tantos otros países, estaba dividido en reinos. Dichos reinos eran la Corona de Aragón y los reinos de Castilla, Navarra, Granada y Portugal. Entre estos reinos habían ostilidades muy marcadas, y muchos eran los prejuicios y las guerras entre reinos estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, ya que con cualquier movimiento de algún "extranjero" de otro reino podría ocasionar grandes problemas.

Sin embargo, por encima de todos estos hechos, todos los reyes del viejo continente tenían un oscuro pacto. La Iglesia había estado enfrentándose a la herejía y a las religiones paganas y, en ciertos países tenían graves problemas, así que un día, en secreto, reunieron a los reyes con un solo propósito. Costó, pero se reunieron todos.

El propósito fue una pequeña alianza.

Pero no una alianza para la paz en Europa, si no de mutua ayuda.

Las religiones paganas cada vez eran más extensas, y las brujas y la magia eran cada vez más poderosas, y los reyes necesitaban ayuda en cuestiones de espíritus y hechiceras. Así pues, todos los reyes, aunque a regañadientes, firmaron en secreto el llamado "Tratado de la Luna", en el cual, si un rey necesitaba ayuda en temas místicos, podía acudir a otro rey para que este le proporcionara ayuda. La ayuda era obligatoria, pues si no le ayudaba, caería en desgracia ante el Señor, pues negaba la ayuda contra Satanás a un compañero elegido por el Altísimo. Las misivas se mandarían con el mensajero más veloz, en un pergamino en un cofre lacrado, y sellado con un sello amarillo con el distintivo de una luna creciente.

Pedro IV, llamado "El Ceremonioso", rey de la Corona de Aragón, recibió, en 1351, una misiva del rey de Inglaterra, Eduardo "El Príncipe Nergo", con un sello amarillo con forma de luna creciente.

Al día siguiente, mandó a varios mensajeros a varios puntos de España.

Uno de ellos fue hacia los Pirineos catalanes. Otro de ellos fue hacia la Alambra, en la ciudad de Granada. El tercero, hacia Navarra, a la casa de un pequeño noble. Otro de ellos, a Badalona, a una pequeña masía. El siguiente, a los bosques de Valencia. Un sexto solo tuvo que ir hasta la taberna cercana al castillo. El último partió hacia el noroeste, en dirección a la costa, portando un pequeño cofre con una misiva lacrada con una luna.

En Badalona, en las tierras del conde de Montecalvo, llegó una pacífica mañana un mensajero a caballo. Los pocos criados que habían se encargaron de hacerle pasar hasta donde estaban desayunando el conde y su familia. El mensajero comenzó a hablar rápidamente, pero se cayó al ver a la condesa levantarse.

-Vamos a ver, buen hombre. ¿Quiere hacer el maldito favor de callarse y sentarse? Acabamos de levantarnos y primero queremos desayunar.

-Con todo el respeto, señora condesa, quiero ir directamente al grano. -Cuando se proponía seguir, la condesa golpeó en la mesa con la mano y gritó.

-He dicho que se calle y que se siente. Hágalo. ¡Ahora!

El hombre se estaba comenzando a extrañar, pero no quería insultar a alguien de alta cuna, así que se sentó a la mesa y observó a la familia del conde.

La condesa sostenía en brazos a una niña pequeña. La mujer tenía los cabellos largos y recogidos en una trenza castaña bastante simple para su estatus social, parecía una campesina con esa cola de caballo en la nuca. Llevaba un vestido azul y negro que no mostraba una gran riqueza, pero sí muy buen gusto. La niña dormía tranquilamente en sus brazos, ya que una joven, al lado del conde, se la había dado cuando la dama se volvió a sentar después de gritarle al mensajero.

La niña le resultaba extraña. Por una parte, la encontraba sumamente hermosa, con los cabellos largos y rubios, sueltos como una cascada de pelo dorado, y unos ojos verdes como campos vírgenes. No se parecía en nada a la condesa, y mucho menos al conde.

Y hablando del conde, dicho hombre parecía el más humilde de los hombres. Llevaba un pantalón oscuro y una camisa con volantes en las mangas de color blanco. Sus cabellos estaban recogidos en una cuidada coleta castaña oscura, y tenía una cuidada barba en su cara bronceada. Se le veía un hombre de mundo, pero no había abierto la boca en todo el rato.

Lentamente, los condes desayunaron, y una criada se llevó los platos mientras la condesa jugaba con la pequeña, que no parecía tener más de 3 o 4 meses. La joven estaba al lado del conde, mirando fijamente al mensajero, el cual se comenzaba a poner nervioso. Al final, el conde puso sus manos en la mesa, ahora limpia y sin platos, y habló con una voz suave.

-Dígame, don mensajero. ¿A que ha venido a la Masía "Ca la Mariona", en nuestras tierras, las de Montecalvo?

-Verá, señor conde... -El mensajero se aclaró la garganta, pues notó que el conde solo hablaba cuando debía hacerlo. -Su majestad, el rey Pedro IV, me manda con una misiva urgente.

-Muéstremela, por favor. -El conde se levantó y se colocó al lado del mensajero.

Este, con algo más de tranquilidad, se quitó el zurrón que llevaba atado a la espalda y metió la mano. Al sacarla, llevaba en ella un pergamino lacrado. Se lo extendió al conde, el cual lo agarró y lo abrió lentamente.

Mientras, el mensajero pensaba y observaba. La sala donde estaban no era ni grande ni pequeña, era lo suficientemente grande como para poder comer a gusto un grupo de, por lo menos, doce personas o más. En las paredes habían cuatro pinturas, una de un grupo de gente, entre los cuales estaban el conde y la condesa, y otra en la que salía toda la familia. El conde, la condesa y las dos niñas. Otra pintura mostraba a un hombre mayor sentado en una silla bastante suntuosa y, al lado, a un joven de cabellos castaños. La última pintura era otra grupal, con el mismo hombre mayor, el mismo joven y varias personas distintas.

-Mi familia. -Dijo en un momento el conde, y asustó al mensajero, el cual estaba ensimismado.

El conde se apartó un poco del mensajero, y se sentó al lado de su esposa.

-Perdón... ¿Cómo dice? -Preguntó cohibido el mensajero.

-Los que hay allí son mi familia, señor mensajero. Mis padres, mis hermanas y hermanos, y el anterior conde de Montecalvo. -Dijo mientras enrollaba de nuevo el pergamino. -Los de la otra pintura... supongo que los verá en el castillo de su majestad cuando lleguen.

El conde se tañó los ojos con los dedos en actitud meditabunda. La condesa le dió a la joven la pequeña y la mandó a que la acostara un poco, y después se giró a su esposo.

-¿Que ocurre, mi amor?

El conde permaneció en silencio, y después habló.

-Su majestad me pide que vaya urgentemente al castillo. Quiere que vaya a una misión muy importante, pero que me hará ausentarme durante varios meses... -Se quitó los dedos de los ojos y miró al mensajero. -Puede descansar aquí hoy y dormir esta noche. Mañana le llevarás al rey una misiva de mi parte.

-Señor, la misiva es urgente...

-He dicho que se la llevarás mañana. Soy un hombre ocupado y debo hacer varias cosas antes de irme. ¿Queda claro? -La pregunta no parecía admitir dudas.

-Si, señor conde...

El mensajero se levantó y salió del comedor, y la condesa se acercó al conde.

-Vicente. ¿Que ocurre? ¿Por qué esa meditación, mi amor?

-... Estamos hablando de ir a Inglaterra, a la tierra de los ingleses.

-¿Y cual es el problema?

-... Que le ha mandado misivas también a Luis y a Lojirrian.

-... Vale, ahora ya se a qué te refieres...

En otra parte de la península, más concretamente en la mansión de un noble navarro, llegaba otro mensajero. El hombre llegó exhausto, y cuando llegó a destino era de noche.

Los criados, escandalizados por el mensajero, se quejaron al señor de la mansión, pues a esas horas ya estaban todos durmiendo, o eso se creía.

El noble de la casa era un anciano hombre que tenía varios hijos e hijas, y que había luchado valientemente en varias batallas, así que se extrañó en sobremanera cuando el mensajero le habló al llegar.

-Mi señor, no vengo a entregaros un mensaje a vos, si no a una huesped que tenéis aquí.

El anciano noble pensó un momento en los huéspedes que dicho mensajero podría buscar, y le hizo esperar en la sala y se marchó. Don Servando, que así es como se llamaba, creyó tener una cierta idea mientras pasaba por los largos pasillos de su mansión, recubierto de pinturas ostentosas y velas cuidadosamente puestas para que no hubieran resquicios en penumbra.

Se detubo ante una puerta, y picó su dura superficie, y sin esperar respuesta, la abrió. Al entrar, se encontró primero con el olor a sudor humano, y luego con la escena de dos personas haciendo el amor. El hombre del interior, alterado, se levantó de golpe, tapándose con la sábana las partes nobles y dejando a la mujer desnuda, encima de la cama, ante la mirada del noble. La habitación era simple, con una cama grande, un baúl, una mesa y una silla, y un candelabro en lo alto de una de las paredes.

-¡Padre! ¡¿Que demonios...?! -Empezó a decir el joven, pero el anciano lo calló con un gesto, y se dirigió a la muchacha.

-Pipa, han traído un mensaje que es posible que sea para tí. ¿Podrías vestirte y venir a la sala de audiencias, por favor?

Todo aquello lo dijo del tirón y sin alterarse, y acto seguido, se marchó, dejado estupefacto a su hijo y extrañada a la muchacha, sin haberle lanzado ni una sola mirada de reproche o lascivia a ella.

-Pero... ¿Pero quién se crée que es? -Preguntó el hombre, ahora dejando en el suelo la sábana.

-Un caballero y tu padre, además. -Dijo la llamada Pipa mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama. -Así que tenle un poco más de respeto. ¿Quieres?

El joven, de cabellos negros y cortos, miró a la chica con reproche. Era atractiva, realmente, y bella. Pero era una belleza dura y extraña. Los cabellos los llevaba cortos y de un color parecido al cobre, y sus ojos eran verdes, lo que le proporcionaba una ascendencia extranjera. Era menuda, pero tenía un cuerpo para el vicio y la lujuria.

-Tú deberías mostrar un poco más de humildad, Pipa... si no fuera por mí...

-Si no fuera por tí, no estaría aquí, si, pero... ¿Qué sería de tí sin mí? ¿Eh? Dime. -La chica se levantó y, con un dedo amenazante, le golpeó en el pecho. -Si yo no hubiera estado aquí para que pudieras usarme de escusa, tu padre hubiera sabido que estuviste toda la semana del peregrinaje bebiendo en la tasca con tus amigotes, y que todo el dinero que te dió para el viaje te lo gastaste en putas.

-Te recuerdo que una de esas putas fuiste tú. -Dijo enfadado el hombre.

-Te recuerdo yo a tí que, sin mí, ahora estarías colgado de los huevos en las mazmorras, así que ten un poco más de cuidado. -Dijo enfadada Pipa, y se giró para encontrar el pequeño paño que usaba para taparse las partes bajas y, con la mirada, buscaba el resto de sus ropas.

-¿Me estás amenazando, Pipa? -Preguntó cruzando los brazos el hombre.

-No, solo te estoy advirtiendo, niño bonito.

Pipa se agachó a coger la ropa que llevaba por aquel tiempo, una falda larga de color marrón, un corpiño a juego y una tela gruesa que servía de capa y de abrigo para el invierno, y de sensual imán para los hombres en verano.

Mientras, pensaba en lo que le había dicho Don Servando. ¿Una misiva? ¿Para ella? Si solo un puñado de personas sabían donde se encontraba, y ese puñado de personas estaba perdida por la península. ¿Quién le podía mandar la carta?

Se sentó, después de ponerse la falda y el corpiño, en el borde de la cama, y agarró las botas altas que solía usar mientras miraba a su amante. Desde hacía un mes aproximadamente, había llegado al reino navarro, y se había encontrado con ese hombre, más joven que ella, pero que necesitaba algo de ayuda, tanto física como espiritual. Era un buen chico, realmente. La presentó a Don Servando como lo que era, una buena juglar que se había encontrado en su peregrinación a la gran iglesia de Navarra, pero la verdad era algo más distinta.

Mientras buscaba sus pulseras, recordó cómo él le había pedido, después de haber hecho el amor gracias a los "métodos" de Pipa, que le ayudara en su casa. Su padre le había mandado en un viaje de peregrinación para hacer que su mente y su alma estuvieran en paz, pero él solo llegó hasta el pueblo de al lado, hasta la tasca, y ahí conoció a Pipa, después de haber pasado por dos o tres otras chicas. Ella vio una buena oportunidad para dormir en una cama con menos chinches y con mejor comida, y le propuso una coartada, así que cuando llegaron, ella se presentó como juglar errante y enumeró a varios nobles, entre los cuales muchos habían estado en sus brazos, y algún que otro amigo que no lo hizo, y Don Servando asintió satisfecho. Desde ese día, hacía unas dos semanas, había estado viviendo en esa mansión, manteniendo a raya al niño y bailando y cantando para los padres.

Cuando se hubo vestido totalmente, se giró a él y lo miró. Continuaba, extrañamente, desnudo, y la miraba con reproche.

-Me corta el polvo y tú dices que le tenga respeto... Eres extraña. -Dijo sentándose en la silla con actitud de aquel que sabe que puede ganar.

-Las personas mayores siempre han de tener nuestro respeto, Teodoro. -Dijo esta y se acercó a la mesa, donde estaba su bolsa.

El joven no quiso darle la razón, y comenzó a meterle la mano por debajo de la falda.

-Vamos, Pipa, sigamos con lo que habíamos dejado. Ya verás a ese mensajero más tarde.

Ella agarró la bolsa y miró a Teodoro, y sonrió. Sacó la mano de debajo de su falda y lo levantó, llevándolo hasta la cama y sentándolo ahí.

-Mira, yo te canto una nana y tú me esperas tranquilito. ¿Vale?

-¿Cómo...?

Pero Pipa ya había comenzado a cantar. Era una canción melodiosa y bonita, de esas que captan la atención al instante, y él solo podía estar mirándo a la chica. Cuando ella se calló, Teodoro no podía moverse, y con una sonrisa helada, ella cerró los ojos al chico y le tapó con la sábana.

-Duerme bien, niño bonito.

Y salió de la habitación con su bolsa de viaje y su ropa. Poco a poco, pues no tenía prisa alguna, llegó hasta la sala de audiencias donde tantas veces había bailado delante de los nobles. Allí le esperaba un hombre cansado, pero bastante atractivo, que cuando la vió, le entregó un pergamino. Rápidamente lo abrió y lo leyó, y al terminar, miró al noble.

-Don Servando... necesitaré que alguien me lleve hasta Aragón en un carro o en una montura más bien... rápida. ¿Podría ayudarme?

El hombre se mesó la canosa barba y miró al mensajero.

-¿Podrías llevarla tú mañana?

El mensajero se giró a la juglar y asintió.

-Pero irémos rápido, así que espero que no le molesten los largos periodos de marcha.

-Oh, no habrá problema con eso. -Dijo coqueta ella al mensajero. -Seguro que podrás compensarme por esos momentos.

Al otro lado de la península, en Valencia, el mensajero estaba quieto en el lindar del bosque junto a un par de muchachas que le habían acompañado desde el pueblo más cercano. Cuando, esa misma tarde, llegó al pueblo preguntando por el destinatario de su misiva, dos chicas, una mayor y otra más pequeña, le dijeron que estaba en el bosque del este, el cual decían que estaba encantado, y que el único que se atrevía a ir era él. Le acompañaron y, en ese momento, estaban sentados los tres en el suelo, justo al lado de los árboles.

-¿Por qué hemos de esperar aquí? -Preguntó, ya cansado, el mensajero. -Lo que llevo es de una urgencia extrema. ¿Por qué no entramos allí dentro?

-Porque, si entramos, corremos el peligro de perdernos, señor mensajero. -Dijo la mayor de las chicas, una muchachita de trenzas negras y buen cuerpo, pero que no aparentaba más de diecisiete años. -Solo él sabe los caminos del bosque, y nosotras... no queremos encontrarnos con nada peligroso...

-¿Peligroso? ¿Como lobos u osos? -Preguntó el mensajero extrañado.

-Erm... no... como lobisomes u otras bestias infernales... -Dijo la otra chica, una niña de doce años con el pelo corto y negro también.

-¿Lobisomes? ¿Bestias infernales? Por el amor de Dios. ¿En serio pensáis que esas cosas existen? -Dijo divertido el mensajero. -Eso solo están en los cuentos de hadas, pequeñas.

Sin embargo, las chicas seguían con su actitud de no querer ir. El mensajero se giró hacia el bosque. Cierto era que parecía más oscuro que el resto de bosques por los que había pasado... y la atmósfera era muy cerrada y estancada... pero... ¿Encantado? ¿El bosque? Imposible.

El hombre se sentó en el suelo de nuevo y comenzó a buscar en su zurrón. En él llevaba la misiva del rey, monedas y varias provisiones para el viaje, entre ellas, una manzana, la cual sacó y comenzó a deborar. La noche se acercaba peligrosamente y el tipo no aparecía. Se terminó la manzana y tiró los huesos y restos de la fruta a lo lejos.

Se escuchó un "Ay", y una lucecilla se le acercó rápidamente.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre tirarme un hueso de manzana a la cabeza, pedazo de alcornoque?!

La voz provenía de la lucecilla, y el mensajero se quedó pasmado al ver que dicha luz era una mujercilla no más grande que la manzana que se había comido instantes antes, desnuda, y con dos alas a la espalda.

-Qué... que... que... -Balbuceaba el mensajero, ante las risas de las muchachas.

-¿Qué de qué, estúpido humano? ¿Acaso nunca habías visto un hada? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? -Decía enfadada la pequeña hada, y revoloteando se puso al lado de un caballo que acababa de llegar desde el bosque. -Será posible, que desconsideración para con una dama. Ala, ahí te pudras, estúpido.

El hada, enfadada, se marchó con un vuelo rápido hacia el interior del bosque. El mensajero, estupefacto, miró el caballo negro moro que estaba ahí. Una de las muchachas, la del cabello corto, se levantó y se acercó al caballo. Este, al verla, bufó y arrimó el morro a su hombro. La chica comenzó a acariciarle las crines mientras el mensajero se levantaba, ya más tranquilo, se fijó en el caballo. Más bien, en la yegua.

Era una yegua mora negra bastante vigorosa, con las crines bien cuidadas y una silla de montar con unas pequeñas alforjas atadas. También llevaba un carcaj en uno de los lados, lleno de flechas.

Se acercó a la yegua, pero cuando dio tres pasos, desde el interior del bosque se escuchó una voz de varón gritando.

-¡Tú! ¡Ensalada de patatas! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!

Del interior del bosque salió un hombre corriendo en dirección a la yegua. Era un hombre alto y bastante robusto, con unos pantalones largos de color marrón, una camisa también marrón y un chaleco de una piel oscura que bien podría ser lana de oveja sucia a más no poder. En el cinto llevaba un carcaj más grande que el que había en las alforjas de la yegua, y una espada. También portaba un pequeño zurrón al otro lado, pero lo llevaba atado para que no se abriera. Su cara era la de un vivaracho hombre joven, de cabello negro corto, muy corto, y con bastante barba.

El hombre pasó olímpicamente del mensajero y se dirigió a la yegua. Cuando estubo al lado, le dió un golpecito en el trasero a la chica y se puso a hablar con el animal.

-Vamos a ver, Ensalada de patatas. ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que, si aparece un gnomo, no te vayas corriendo, coño? ¿Que pasa si se hace grande y me intenta aplastar, maldita yegua de las narices? Si me dices que fuera algo más chungo, vale, pero un gnomo, y además, el pequeñajo de David, que somos amigos... Ostia, si es la pequeña Victoria. ¿Cómo estás, mi pequeña? -Dijo mirando, después de gritarle al animal, a la chica a la que le dió el golpe en el trasero.

-Bien, pero si dejaras de darme porrazos en el culo, mucho mejor, Elsubnor. -Dijo con los brazos en la cintura la niña.

-Va, venga, que tu hermana no se queja cuando lo hago. ¿No, Isabel? -Dijo mirando a la otra chica, que se había levantado

-Ya, pero eso es porque ya me he acostumbrado, Elsubnor. -Dijo la otra chica acariciando al animal.

-Por cierto. ¿Quien es el cagao? -Dijo mirando al mensajero. -Mira que acojonarse con una simple hadita...

El mensajero, rojo de vergüenza, se acercó al hombre.

-Señor, le traigo una misiva de parte de su majestad, el Rey Pedro IV, el Ceremonioso.

-¿De Pedrín? A ver, dame.

-Señor, es Su Majestad, el Rey Pedro IV, no Pedrín, como le ha llamado. -Dijo el mensajero mientras sacaba el pergamino.

-Si, si... ya... vale, como sea. Pedrito. ¿Vale? Ni pa tí, ni pa mí. Amos a ver esa cartita. -Agarró sin ceremonias el pergamino, rasgó el sello y lo abrió.

Las chicas, sin embargo, seguían al lado de él y comenzaron a acariciar de nuevo a la yegua. El animal seguía tranquilo, pero parecía cabizbajo por la reprimenda de su amo.

-Joder, hermano, joder... ¿Ahora tengo que irme hasta Aragón? Ostia que pereza... Bueno, al menos estará la guarrilla de Pipa, a ver si puedo tirármela. -Dijo con una sonrisa y guardando de cualquier manera el pergamino en su zurrón. -Pos vale, ya te puedes ir, tío. Y aquí no has visto nada. ¿Vale?

-¿A qué se refiere con "nada", señor Maleste? -Dijo un poco molesto el mensajero.

-Hombre, si el clero sabe que aquí hay putas como las hadas y las ninfas, fijo que vienen todos los curas a mojar. -Dijo riendo el hombre.

-¡Señor, cómo se atreve! Son hombres de dios. -Dijo enfadado el mensajero.

-Putas y curas van de la mano. ¿Lo sabías? -Dijo él mientras se acercaba a la yegua. -Vamos a ver, Ensalada de patatas. Tenemos que hacer un viajecito bastante largo. ¿Vale? Así que... No quiero que me tires al suelo. ¿Tamos?

Por toda respuesta para Elsubnor, su yegua relinchó con fuerza.

-Vale, ahora solo me falta una cosa... -Dijo mirando hacia el bosque. -¡Alf! ¡Ven aquí!

El mensajero miró hacia la dirección del grito, y vio aparecer un perro tan grande como un lobo y de un color blanco como la leche que se acercó corriendo hasta Elsubnor. El cazador, una vez su perro estubo al lado, le acarició y dijo.

-Pos vale, ya podemos ir. ¿No, Alf?

-Guau guau guau Vamos de una vez, coño.

El mensajero se quedó estupefacto y se frotó los oídos, pero el perro solo ladraba. Estar ahí, con tanta magia en el ambiente, debe de haberle afectado al cerebro.

En las calles de la ciudad del castillo del Rey de Aragón, el mensajero entraba y salía de las tabernas de la ciudad. Al poco tiempo, se comenzó a hacer de noche y el pobre mensajero se estaba desesperando de ver tantas fulanas y camareras que se le insinuaban.

Llegó hasta la taberna "El Cerdo Feliz", y entró sin pensar más. Se acercó, sorteando borrachos y prostitutas, y llegó hasta la barra.

-Oiga. ¿Está aquí el señor Luis? -Preguntó al tabernero.

-¿Luis qué?

-Luis a secas. -Dijo el mensajero, y recordó un dato. -Le llaman el sin poya.

-Ah, ese Luis. Allí, al fondo. -Dijo señalando hacia una mesa.

La mesa en cuestión estaba bien iluminada y habían cinco hombres y una mujer sentados alrededor de ella, y varias mujeres con aspecto probocativo alrededor. Se notaba que estaban jugando a cartas, y uno de los hombres estaba riendo a carcajadas.

-¡Toma esa, estúpido! -Dijo él mientras tiraba las cartas y se guardaba todas las monedas en los bolsillos. -Si es que no se puede ir por ahí con cartas tan mierdas.

-Oye tío. ¿No habrás hecho trampas? -Dijo uno de los hombres que, a todas luces, se veía enfadado.

-Anda, no me seas mal perdedor. -Y soltó una carcajada fuerte que hizo que se escuchara en todo la taberna.

El mensajero se acercó a él y miró detenidamente al hombre. Era alto, bastante alto, y bien parecido, con barba y cabellos largos de color negro recogidos en una cola en la nuca, un chaftán de cuero, unos pantalones negros y una pequeña armadura de cuero debajo del chaftán. A la espalda llevaba una espada, y en el suelo, apoyado en la mesa, había un escudo redondeado de metal. En la silla había una capa, negra como sus cabellos, y una bolsa de mimbre claramente hecha por judíos.

El mensajero apoyó su mano en el hombro del hombre y soltó.

-¿Ganándote unas perras, Luis?

-Ostia, si es el Tomás. ¿Cómo te va? -Le dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano al mensajero y recibía cartas nuevas.

-Pues así asá... Te andaba buscando.

-¿A mí? ¿El Tomás Turbao, uno de los mejores mensajeros del Rey de Aragón? ¿Para qué? -Dijo tirando una carta y recogiendo otra el jugador.

-Toma, Pedro IV te manda esto.

Luis miró un momento el pergamino que Tomás le tendía, pero no lo agarró y siguió con la partida. Agarró una nueva carta y tiró otra boca abajo.

-Ja, ala, terminé de nuevo. Pacá esas perras. -Dijo mientras agarraba las monedas, pero la mujer le paró la mano.

-Oye, me he estado fijando, y siempre sacas las mismas cartas. ¿Acaso siempre te vienen esas?

-Si te has fijado, siempre me tocan buenas cartas, no las mismas, preciosa. -Dijo mientras se soltaba de la presa de ella. -Así que no me vengas con rencores. ¿Vale? Seamos justos. Pa mi el dinero y pa vosotros la decepción. Y si me disculpáis, voy a darme un garbeo por ahí.

Luis guardó todo el dinero, se colocó la capa, el cesto de mimbre y el escudo a la espalda y, junto con Tomás, salieron de la taberna. Era una noche fresca pero agradable, y el espadachín agarró el pergamino. Rompió el lacrado y leyó su contenido.

-Se ve que habrá una gran recompensa. ¿Sabes? -Dijo Tomás mientras miraba a Luis. -Así que... ¿Te pasa algo, Luis?

-Dice... que tendremos que ir a Inglaterra...

-¿Y? Las mujeres de Inglaterra están bastante buenas, y como no sabes inglés, no podrán decirte que no les gusta lo que les haces. -Dijo entre risas el mensajero.

-Pero... Inglaterra... ¿No es una isla...? -Preguntó aún más pálido Luis.

-Si... Ostia, es verdad... Ya no me acordaba... Pero bueno, es un mandato real, si no vas tu cabeza caerá por los suelos. -Dijo serio Tomás.

-Ya... lo se, lo se... Bueno, qué se le va a hacer... Iré pallá mañana por la mañana, hoy ya es tarde. Pasa una buena noche, Tomás.

El mensajero se despidió de Luis, y este se marchó hacia dentro de la taberna nuevamente. Cuando entró, se encontró con que los de las cartas estaban increpando a la mujer de hacer trampas.

Era una mujer bella, con los cabellos rubios y cortos, y tenía un bastón en el respaldo de la silla. Parecía a todas luces una curandera, como mucho, una bruja, pero Luis se fijó en el grande busto que tenía, y fue allí de inmediato.

-Zorra, pon todas las cartas en la mesa.

-Pero... ¿Cómo te lo tengo que decir, especie de orangután? Ya están todas las cartas. -Dijo la mujer enfadada.

-Y un mojón pa tu boca, puta. -Dijo el que antes estaba al lado de Luis. -Aquí faltan varias cartas, y seguro que las tienes tú metías donde yo me se, bruja.

-No llames bruja a la mujer que no lo es, tío. -Dijo Luis acercándose por detrás. -Yo se que ella no es bruja.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes, Luis?

-Simple, me la tiré hace dos noches y no me convirtió en sapo. ¿O acaso me ves con ancas de rana? -Dijo mientras se apartaba un poco la capa. -Y si insistes en llamarla bruja, tendré que pasarte el apodo de "Sin Poya" a tí, Benito.

El llamado Benito miró un momento a Luis y luego a la mujer, y se marchó con aire derrotado mientras que la rubia se acercaba al espadachín.

-Nunca hemos estado en la cama tú y yo. -Dijo enfadada la mujer, ahora con el bastón en la mano.

-Ya, pero... ¿A que te he salvado el culo y las tetas gracias a eso? -Dijo Luis con una sonrisa.

-En parte... si... Gracias... -Dijo la mujer, y miró a Luis. -¿Cómo puedo agradecértelo?

-Oh, entonces... ¿Eres bruja de verdad?

-Bueno... -La mujer desvió la mirada un poco, y Luis soltó su carcajada estruendosa.

-No te preocupes, preciosa. Tengo amigas que también son del gremio, así que conmigo estarás a salvo. Y para pagármelo... ¿Por qué no hacemos realidad la mentirijilla que dije?

-Pero... ¿No te llaman Luis "Sin Poya"?

-Si, pero hay ciertos "métodos" para que ese apodo sea simplemente, eso, un apodo. -Dijo mientras le pasaba el brazo por los hombros a la bruja. -Esta noche va a ser muy entretenida.

En Granada, el mensajero había llegado hasta la Alambra misma. Había una calle en particular que le resultaba especialmente tenebrosa, y, justamente, debía entrar en ella. Se llamaba "El Paseo de los Tristes", y según las abladurías, estaba llena de brujas.

Poco a poco, mientras el sol despuntaba por el horizonte, el mensajero, ahora a pie, entró en la calle, lentamente. La mayoría de las partes del paseo estaban aún en penumbra, y realmente, daba miedo pasar por allí.

Su destino, una pequeña casa al lado del mercado judío.

Al llegar allí, se sorprendió. Había tanta luz del día que parecía mentira que solo unos segundos antes estaba en la casi absoluta oscuridad. Muchos hombres y mujeres habían puesto allí su tenderete, aunque la mayoría eran todo de objetos hechos de mimbre, habían también algunas piedras preciosas y, en algunos tenderetes, extraños objetos que el hombre no había visto en su vida.

Encontró a quien buscaba nada más girar en un puesto de cinturones hechos de mimbre. La mujer estaba sola, con su bastón en la mano y con su largo vestido azul que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Sus cabellos negros le llegaban hasta la espalda, y muchas veces le tapaban la cara.

Su cara era... extraña... tenía una belleza cambiante. En un instante era hermosa, y en otro, horrible, según se mirara.

-Doña Proserpina. ¿Es usted? -Preguntó vacilante el hombre.

La mujer se giró al mensajero y sonrió.

-Si, soy yo. ¿Que desea?

-Le traigo un mensaje del rey de Aragón. -Dijo él sacando el manuscrito de su zurrón. -Es urgente, así que tendrá que ponerse en camino lo antes posible.

-¿En camino? -Preguntó Proserpina mientras agarraba el pergamino y lo abría.

Mientras lo leía, la mujer pensaba con rapidez. Al terminar, miró al mensajero y, metiendo una de sus manos por la túnica que llevaba, dijo.

-Está bien, pero necesitaré a alguien que me lleve.

-Conmigo no cuente, yo tengo que regresar lo antes posible a Aragón. -Dijo pálido el mensajero.

Proserpina sacó la mano y la puso en la cara del hombre en un gesto tierno.

-Vamos... seguro que puedes llevarme... -Dijo con voz melodiosa, y acto segido, dijo con voz fuerte. -Me vas a llevar hasta el Rey de Aragón.

-Yo... yo... -Dijo el mensajero, y poniendo los ojos en blanco, dijo. -Si, mi ama.

Proserpina, con una sonrisa helada, sacó la mano, dejando ver la mancha roja de sangre en la mejilla del mensajero. El tendero le tiró una piedrecita a la cabeza a la mujer y, al girarse esta, le dijo.

-Joder, encima que te traigo cosas interesantes, me tiras piedras.

-Normal, no te pongas a hacer tus brujerías delante de mi tienda, coño. -Dijo enfadado el judío. -Vete a donde sea, pero no me encantes la parada. ¿Vale?

-Vale, vale. La puta, que mala ostia tienes, ni que no follaras en un mes.

El último de los mensajeros llegó hasta los Pirineos. Allí había un pueblecito pequeño y muy acogedor que aceptaba extranjeros, ya fueran franceses o de más allá, hasta que estuvieran con ánimos de volver a su país. Estaba entre las montañas de los Pirineos y entre los bosques de Francia.

Al llegar allí, se encontró con seis o siete casas, una gran iglesia y una gran taberna. El sol estaba alto, pero no hacía mucho calor en aquel momento, así que dejó el caballo en el abrebadero y comenzó a caminar en busca de su objetivo, y por supuesto, entró directamente en la gran taberna.

Allí se reunía una fauna muy extraña. Curas y ladrones comían en la misma mesa, y las putas se dejaban meter mano delante de los guardias de la justicia. Había gente de todas partes, desde españoles hasta moros, pasando por los judíos y los vascones, pero los más extraños siempre eran los ingleses, los franceses y los italianos.

El mensajero se acercó hasta la barra y preguntó.

-¿Lojirrian Storm?

-Se ha ido a tirarse a una puta al bosque. Decía que le daba más morbo hacerlo allí. -Dijo como si nada el tabernero. -Tenemos más chicas, por si te interesan.

-Puede que más tarde, primero el deber, y luego el placer. -Recitó el mensajero, y salió de la taberna.

Era un pueblo bastante bonito, pensó el mensajero, si no veías la cara oculta. Allí estaban los que no querían ser encontrados. Los bandidos, ladrones, asesinos, curas renegados, brujas, putas y espías se reunían en un lugar dejado de la mano de díos para poder vivir tranquilamente.

Se sentó al lado de una mujer bastante bella que lo miraba desde hacía un buen rato. El mensajero la miró un momento y se sonrojó. Llevaba un gran escote en el vestido rojo y una muy corta falda que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Sus cabellos eran ondulados y castaños, y era muy atractiva.

La mujer se levantó y se sentó al lado del mensajero.

-Hola, guapo.

-Hola.

-¿De donde eres? No te había visto por aquí.

-Vengo desde la ciudad del castillo de Aragón. -Dijo mecánicamente, y después con una sonrisa de cansancio. -Estoy rebentado.

-Vaya, pobrecito mío... -La mujer se acarició la barbilla y dijo. -Mira. ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir en mi habitación? Si vienes conmigo, no tendrás que pagar habitación, y yo soy mucho más barata que las habitaciones de este lugar.

-Es una gran idea. Más tarde te buscaré. ¿Cómo te llamas? -Dijo el mensajero con una sonrisa.

-Me llamo Estela, pregunta por mí al tabernero.

El mensajero solo asintió y se levantó. Había divisado al destinatario de su misiva.

Venía contento desde el bosque acompañado de una mujer. A la espalda llevaba una gran espada atada con un cinturón cruzándole el pecho. Su cabello era corto y rubio, y su barba fondosa y amarilla. Sus brazos podían levantar con facilidad un caballo, o al menos, un potrillo. Llevaba una peto de metal oscurecido por el uso, y un hacha en el cinturón.

-¿Lojirrian Storm? -Preguntó el mensajero.

Aún a lo lejos, el rubio miró al mensajero y, con un movimiento, sacó su enorme espada de la espalda. Se acercó rápidamente a él. Tenía toda la intención de atacarle, y el mensajero no sabía que hacer. Se detubo solo a un paso de él y dijo.

-Dime. ¿Que quieres?

-Er... ¿El señor... Storm...?

-Si, ese soy yo... ¿Que quieres?

-Verá... le traigo... esto... -Dijo mientras le enseñaba el pergamino al guerrero.

-Oh... ¿Te asusté con la espada? Perdona, tío. -Dijo riéndose y guardando la gran espada en la espalda.

Agarró el pergamino y lo abrió. De una rápida ojeada vio "Viaje", "Gran Recompensa" y "Enemigos mortales". Guardó la nota y dijo.

-Pos vale, me piro mañana por la mañana...

Pero le interrumpió un alboroto sonando desde la taberna. Ambos se giraron a mirar y se encontraron que la joven que había hablado con el mensajero estaba en el suelo, siendo desnudada por un hombre enorme y negro. El mensajero gritó un "alto", pero Lojirrian sacó su hacha, tomó impulso, y la lanzó con fuerza. El negro, que bien podría medir unos dos metros de altura, recibió el hachazo en la cabeza y lo tiró hacia atrás. Estela se levantó tambaleándose y se apoyó en el mensajero, que se había ido hacia allí. Lojirrian se acercó hasta el negro y arrancó el hacha de su cabeza, la limpió en la ropa del negro y miró a otros dos negros que venían corriendo a ayudar a su amigo.

El guerrero sacó su espadón, y al primero que se plantó delante no le dio tiempo a moverse, y le cortó el pecho con el arma con tanta fuerza que golpeó en el suelo. El desdichado cayó al suelo, con un profundo corte, mientras su amigo le golpeó con un garrote a Lojirrian en el brazo. Este miró el lugar donde golpeó el negro, miró al negro, y dijo.

-¿Pero tu eres tonto o naciste de culo? -Y mientras hablaba, sacaba el garrote con la mano y se sacudió la tierra que este le puso en el brazo.

El pobre hombre soltó el garrote y se marchó corriendo ante las risas de los de la taberna, que se habían apostado en las puertas para ver el espectáculo. Lojirrian solo guardó el espadón en su espalda y se dirigió a las cuadras.

Allí se encontró con P3g4s0 )3 4 0s7i4, su caballo alemán, de color blanco como la nieve y de crines negras como la noche.

-Hemos de darles una lección a esos tíos... Pero... ¿Donde irémos...? Bah, da igual, Vicentín me dirá donde es.

Montó en el caballo, y sin esperar a nada ni a nadie, se marchó en dirección a Aragón.

Continuará...


	2. La Misión

Capítulo 2: La Misión.

La taberna "El Cerdo Feliz" estaba en esa mañana extrañamente tranquila. En el interior solo habían tres personas, aunque a esa hora ya eran muchas.

Una de ellas era el tabernero. Las otras dos eran una pareja.

Luis rió cuando Irene, la bruja que salvó la otra noche, le contó cierto encontronazo con unos gnomos.

-Si te digo la verdad, conozco a uno que sabe mucho sobre gnomos. -Dijo mientras se bebía una jarra llena de leche. -Se pasa la vida en un bosque encantado.

-Anda. ¿En serio? -Dijo la bruja mientras bebía de su vaso de leche. -Es muy peligroso vivir en tales lugares.

Luis volvió a reir, pero fue golpeado con un bastón en la cabeza. Al girarse, se encontró con la cara enfadada de Proserpina.

-Será posible, haciendo este escándalo nada más empezar la mañana. -Dijo ella mientras se sentaba al lado del espadachín. -Haz el favor de reirte como las personas normales, Luis.

-No me habrás pegado con el bastón... ¿Verdad? -Dijo repentinamente muy serio Luis.

-Si. ¿Por qué? -Proserpina se apartó instintivamente.

Luis miró muy seriamente a la bruja, y dijo.

-No me pegues con el bastón nunca más... sabes que es muy peligroso.

-Bah, será para tí, chico, porque para casi nadie es peligroso. -Contestó Proserpina.

Al terminar, se escuchó como se abría la puerta y un grito asustó a Irene y a Proserpina, e hizo que Luis se levantó y secundó el grito.

-¡Cerveza! -Gritó el espadachín mirando al recién llegado.

-¡Cerveza! -Secundó Lojirrian con los brazos levantados.

-¡¡Cerveza!! -Gritaron los dos al unísono mientras se abrazaban.

-¿Quienes sois? -Preguntó Irene cohibida a Proserpina.

-Oh, yo soy Proserpina, apodada "Brujilda". -Contestó con una sonrisa la bruja. -Veo que tú también estas como yo.

-¿Eres...? -Pero no terminó de decir la frase, porque Lojirrian se había sentado al lado de Irene y la miraba. -¿Qué... qué quieres?

-Joder, tía, estás más buena que mi Diosa de la Guerra. -Dijo el rubio mientras ponía los pies encima de la mesa, y miró a la bruja. -Coño, Proserpina. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-¿Que no leíste entera la misiva? -Dijo ella bastante molesta.

-Bueno, sabes que no se leer vuestra lengua muy bien, así que estaba esperando encontrarme con el elfito cabrón para que me tradujera esos garabatos que usáis como escritura.

-¿Elfito... cabrón...? -Preguntó a Luis Irene.

-Oh, es otro tío que tiene que venir. Se llama Vicente, pero Lojirrian le llama "Elfito Cabrón" de vez en cuando. -Dijo Luis con una sonrisa. Después, agarró a Irene de los hombros y la acercó a él. -Aún faltan por llegar, así que puedes quedarte con nosotros.

Fuera de la ciudad, en las murallas, estaba sentado en el suelo pedroso un hombre con un perro al lado, y una yegua atada a su mano. Soltaba insultos a todos aquellos que se le acercaban, y se veía realmente molesto. En la puerta habían dos soldados que hablaban tranquilamente.

-Cabrones de mierda hijos de satanás... -Decía Elsubnor mientras se rascaba la barba. -No es culpa mía que vuestro capitán sea alérgico a mi perro, diablos.

-Cállate, escoria. ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarnos así? -Soltó el soldado más cercano al cazador.

-Hablo como me sale de la punta del nabo. ¿Vale? -Dijo Elsubnor levantándose y encarándose al soldado amenazantemente. -Tú no eres nadie como para decirme como tengo que hablar, niño estúpido.

-Como te atreves...

El soldado sacó su espada, y Elsubnor le esperó allí donde estaba, con la mirada fija en él. El joven soldado se le acercó y cuando fue a levantar la espada, se detubo y miró detrás del cazador. Guardó rápidamente la espada y se apartó.

-¿Ya está? Cuanto ruido y que pocas nueces... -Dijo Elsubnor mientras comenzaba a reirse, pero algo le golpeó en la cabeza.

Al girarse, se encontró con dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, montados en un solo caballo. El cazador miró el atuendo de ambos. Eran caros, es decir, que eran nobles o, por así decirlo, también podrían ser burgueses, pero de alta cuna de todos modos. El hombre, de cabellos castaños largos, se dirigió a Elsubnor con voz tranquila.

-Gracias por adelantarte, Elsubnor. ¿Sabes como llegar ya a la taberna que nos contaron?

El cazador miró extrañado al joven montado, y se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría. Sonrió, y habló con él.

-Bueno, podría haberlo hecho, señor, pero estos dos estúpidos me han negado la entrada porque son alérgicos a los perros.

-Pobre Alf. -Dijo la dama detrás del joven. Llevaba sus cabellos cobrizos sueltos y con una suntuosa diadema en la cabeza. -¿Por eso no te dejaron entrar?

-Así es, señorita mía. -Dijo el cazador sin parar de sonreir, y ayudó a la chica a bajar del caballo. El joven descabalgó al lado de ambos. -Así que de momento no se como llegar hasta la taberna con sus nobles amigos.

El joven, con tranquilidad, se acercó a los soldados, los cuales estaban más estirados que una tabla de molino. Elsubnor agarró las riendas del caballo del noble y las suyas propias, y junto a la dama, se acercaron detrás del hombre.

-Vamos a pasar. ¿Tenemos permiso? -Preguntó la noble dama a los soldados.

-Por... por supuesto, señora. No hay ningún problema, ninguno. -Dijo apresuradamente el que parecía tener más edad.

Los tres, seguidos de los dos equinos y del perro blanco, pasaron las puertas. El perro, cuando estuvo a su lado, se quedó mirando al más joven y comenzó a ladrar.

-¡Alf, ven aquí! -Gritó Elsubnor girándose.

-¡Guau, guau, guau¡Joder, ya voy macho!

Los soldados se quedaron pasmados al oír hablar al perro. ¿Acaso no sería brujería? No, debían habérselo imaginado.

Cuando se hubieron alejado lo suficiente, los tres comenzaron a reir a carcajada limpia. El joven noble se sentó en un barril, mientras que la dama se apoyaba en la pared de la casa más cercana. Elsubnor se agarraba con ganas a las crines de su Ensalada de Patatas.

-Pero... ¿A quién coño se le podría ocurrir esto? -Dijo el cazador mientras se incorporaba un poco, mirando a sus dos acompañantes.

-Fue idea de Pipa. -Dijo el joven mientras se despeinaba un poco. -Dijo que tenía muchas ganas de ayudarte, y si podíamos hacer un juego.

-¿Ah sí¿Querías ayudarme, Pipa? -Preguntó maravillado Elsubnor.

-Claro, eres mi amigo. -Dijo coqueta Pipa mientras se quitaba el traje de noble, y lo guardaba en su zurrón, dejando ver su atuendo de juglar. -Aunque si no hubiera sido por Vicente no podría haberme hecho pasar por noble.

-Bah, no hay problema. -Dijo Vicente mientras se levantaba del suelo y agarraba las riendas de su propio caballo.

-Bueno, como comprenderás, no te lo voy a agradecer igual que como se lo agradecería a Pipa. ¿Verdad? -Dijo Elsubnor agarrando con la mano el trasero de Pipa.

-¡Oye, suelta eso, que no es tuyo! -Dijo la juglar mientras le arreaba en la cabeza con una pandereta.

Los tres encaminaron sus pasos en dirección al centro de la ciudad, y allí se encontraron con el mercado. Dicho lugar estaba justo en la plaza de la ciudad, y allí habían decidido que una vez a la semana, los tenderos hicieran sus ventas allí en vez de estar fuera de la ciudad. También era un pequeño nido de ladrones y prostitutas, que veían en tales días un momento perfecto para poder ganarse unas perras.

Las tres personas, las dos monturas y el perro entraron de lleno en el mercado, y Elsubnor agarró de la oreja a un crío que pasaba cerca.

-Oye, niño. ¿Sabes donde queda la taberna "El Cerdo Feliz"?

-Ay, suéltame, viejo. -Dijo el niño mientras se revolvía.

-¿¡Viejo¡Viejo lo será tu quinto padre, estúpido! -Agarró al niño y le dio una bofetada, y después le miró de nuevo. -Ahora dime donde está "El Cerdo Feliz".

El niño miró desafiante a Elsubnor, con la marca en la cara de los cinco dedos y aguantándose las lágrimas, y señaló hacia un callejón.

-Vale, ahora corre con tu mamaíta, estúpido. -Elsubnor soltó de golpe al niño tirándolo al suelo.

Pipa y Vicente miraron como el cazador se marchaba, y la juglar se agachó al lado del niño y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza.

-Vamos, vamos. Los hombres de verdad no lloran. -Dijo mientras Vicente se agachaba para ayudar al niño.

Este miró a la juglar y después al joven con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y después dijo.

-No estoy llorando. -Rápidamente, se secó las lágrimas con la manga.

-Claro que no. -Dijo Vicente, y le abrió la mano al niño con una de las suyas, y con la otra le dejaba cinco monedas de plata. -Toma, porque los hombres se ayudan entre ellos. ¿No?

El niño miró las cinco monedas y, con una sonrisa, se fue corriendo, mientras Vicente ayudaba a Pipa a levantarse.

-Nunca pensé que tú, el ladronzuelo conocido como "Elfito Cabrón", fuera a darle dinero de su bolsillo a un niño. -Dijo la juglar mientras se encaminaban hacia la posada.

-¿Cómo, de mi bolsillo? Anda ya. -Vicente abrió su zurrón y sacó una bolsa de cuero negro que tintineaba. -Si esta es la bolsa de Elsubnor.

La juglar dejó escapar una carcajada y ambos se encaminaron hacia la taberna. Cuando la vieron, se encontraron con que el cazador había entrado ya y había soltado un grito, el cual fue secundado desde el interior. El perro entró junto al amo, y la puerta se cerró.

Pipa y el ladrón llegaron hasta la puerta del "Cerdo Feliz" y la abrieron. Al entrar, se encontraron con una sola mesa ocupada, de la cual salían los gritos.

-¡Eh, tú, devuélveme mi pechuga!

-¡Pero si era mía, mendrugo!

-¡Mira que le pego a tu perraco con el bastón de la Proser, estás avisado!

-¡No te atreverás!

-¡¿Que demonios pasa con mi bastón?!

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

-¡Y tú calla, escandaloso¡Esa risa maquiavélica tuya me da dolor de cabeza!

-¡Me importan tres poyas lo que te duela, tonta!

-¡Como me calientes...!

-¡¿Qué¡¿Me vas a sacar la regla?!

Ante dicho comentario, toda la mesa exceptuando a la mujer referida estalló en risas, mientras que ella asió con fuerza su bastón y se levantó con intención de sentarse en otra mesa cuando llegaron Pipa y Vicente. Al verlos, el resto comenzó a saludarles.

-¡Coño, el elfito y la pipa de girasol! -Dijo Lojirrian.

-No me llames pipa de girasol, Lojirrian, porque si no, no jugaremos a las abejas. -Dijo la interpelada sentándose al lado de Luis.

-¿Y tú como vas, Vicente?

-Bueh... he tenido que dejar a la familia de nuevo. Espero que no sea mucho tiempo. -Dijo el ladrón sentándose al lado de Lojirrian mientras este le pasaba una jarra de cerveza.

-Ostia, es verdad, que tú tenías familia. -Dijo Elsubnor sorbiendo de su bebida. -¿Cómo le va a la jamona de tu esposa?

-Oye, más respeto por mi esposa. -Dijo Vicente. -Y está bien, aunque tendríais que haber visto al mensajero cuando Azalea le gritaba que se callara. Estube a punto de morir de risa.

Ante tal comentario, Lojirrian y Luis rieron fuerte, pues recordaron el día en que conocieron a la mujer de Vicente. Aquel día, Vicente y Azalea estaban viajando hacia la masía donde iban a vivir, pues aún no estaban casados. Lojirrian, Luis y Elsubnor estaban juntos, cerca de las tierras de Montecalvo, y se encontraron con la pareja. Como era de esperarse, Elsubnor no se hizo de rogar e intentó cortejar a Azalea.

-Será posible, que mala ostia tiene tu mujer... -Dijo este mientras seguía bebiendo de su jarra.

-Si no le hubieras tocado el culo no tendrías ahora marcas de latigazos en la espalda. -Dijo Vicente mientras se giraba a Lojirrian. -Oye. ¿Has leído toda la carta?

-Sabes que no se leer vuestros garabatos. -Dijo el guerrero mientras sacaba el arrugado pergamino de... algún sitio.

-Bueno, pues dice... que tenemos que matar a un montón de personas. -Dijo pensando el ladrón.

-¡¿En serio?! -Dijo Lojirrian con un brillo en los ojos.

-Si... En serio. -Dijo Vicente mientras intentaba cambiar de tema. -Y... ¿Cómo os ha ido a vosotros?

-Follando con ninfas y pueblerinas, como siempre. -Dijo Elsubnor mientras agarraba la pechuga que Proserpina había dejado abandonada en la mesa. -Y cagándome en los muertos de los putos gnomos. Cabrones... el otro día me pusieron piedras en las calzas mientras dormía, y aún tengo el culo hecho polvo.

-Bah, al menos has mojado con ninfas. -Dijo Lojirrian mientras mordía un muslo de carne bastante grande. -Yo he estao en la frontera con Francia. ¿Recuerdas donde digo, Luis?

-Oh. ¿En ese sitio de mala muerte? -Preguntó el interpelado.

-Si, ahí. Joder, las tías están bien buenas, pero te cobran un ojo de la cara por echar un polvo. -Mientras se rascaba la barba, miraba a Pipa. -¿Y tú donde has estado, guapísima?

La juglar se estiró cuan ancha era y miró al grupo.

-Bueno... estube en Navarra, ahí, con un grupo de juglares que conocía. Habían varios niños bonitos, pero uno me ofreció una buena suma para ir a cantar a casa de su padre.

-Y acabaste en su cama. -Dijo Proserpina de fondo.

-Y acabé en su cama. -Dijo Pipa, y girándose a la bruja, dijo. -Yo no tengo miedo de decir con quién me he acostado, no como otras chicas. -Se volvió a girar y agarró una jarra de cerveza. -Me lo pasé bien, hasta que llegó la misiva del Rey. Aunque veo que no a todos nos ha fastidiado. ¿No Luis?

El espadachín dejó de beber de su jarra y preguntó.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Hombre, viéndote, yo diría que estar en la ciudad te ha servido de mucho.

Todos miraron a Luis, y asintieron. El espadachín estaba con la mano derecha agarrando la jarra de barro, y con la izquierda agarrando el hombro de la chica rubia.

-¿Quién es? -Preguntó suavemente Elsubnor.

-¿Ella? Es Irene, una chica que conocí ayer. -Dijo como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

-Ya... claro... -Dijo Pipa, y poniendo morros, se acercó un poco a Vicente y dijo en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que se oyera. -Me ha cambiado por otra. ¿Te lo puedes creer?

-Yo no he cambiado a nadie. -Dijo dolido Luis.

-Creo que falta alguien de decir algo. -Dijo Elsubnor, y se giró a Proserpina. -Oye, Proser. ¿Que has hecho tú este tiempo?

La bruja, sentada en otra mesa, se giró y lo miró.

-Pues he estado en...

-Ah. ¿Si? Que interesante. -Dijo Elsubnor y se giró de nuevo al grupo. -¿Qué creéis que querrá Pedrito?

-Oye. ¿No preguntaste lo que había hecho este tiempo? -Dijo levantándose enfadada Proserpina.

-Si, y ya lo dijiste. ¿No? -Dijo aburrido el cazador.

-Serás cabrón... -Dijo ella mientras se levantaba.

Pero en ese momento la puerta de la taberna se abrió y se callaron todos, girándose hacia el recién llegado. Era un tipo alto, con una coraza con el sello de Aragón en el pecho, y un casco en la cabeza. Tenía una fondosa barba castaña, y una espada en el cinto. Se acercó lentamente hacia la mesa.

-Irene, mejor será que te vayas. -Dijo Luis soltando a la bruja mientras se levantaba. -¿Sois...?

-Caballero de su majestad. Vengo a buscaros. -Dijo con una voz neutra y sobria el hombre.

Lojirrian se levantó y sacó su espadón de su espalda, al momento en que el guerrero se ponía en guardia.

-Vamos a ver. ¿Eres tú el mensajero? -Dijo el bárbaro apoyando la punta de la espada en el suelo.

-Así es, señor. Vengo a buscar a las siguientes personas. -Con ademanes lentos, y sin dejar de estar en guardia, sacó un pequeño pergamino y comenzó a leer. -El Barón Guerrero Lojirrian Storm, de las tierras del norte. El Espadachín Luis López. La Juglar conocida como "Pipa". El Conde Vicente Montecalvo. La Alquimista Proserpina Zona. El Cazador Elsubnor Maleste. -Mirando al grupo, dijo. -¿Sois ustedes?

-Si, lo somos. -Dijo Vicente con voz sobria, y le pegó un codazo a Lojirrian mientras se levantaba. -Guarda la "Destructora de Patatas".

El guerrero, a regañadientes, guardó de nuevo la gran espada en la vaina, y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Donde tenemos que ir? -Dijo Pipa levantándose también.

-Vengan conmigo.

El Rey Pedro estaba sentado en ese momento en la sala del trono, junto a dos soldados, hablando en voz baja sin que nadie más oyera lo que dijeran. Era un hombre vigoroso, de anchos hombros y el cabello corto, vistiendo una sencilla camisa morada con volantes y luciendo una pequeña perilla con su respectivo bigote de colores caobas, y unas finas manos con largos dedos que jugueteaban con un pequeño puñal de plata.

Sin embargo, cuando se escucharon los golpes en la doble puerta de la sala, los tres se callaron de golpe. Su Majestad guardó el puñal en una pequeña funda que había en el apoyabrazos del trono, y se irguió para recibir a las personas que empezaban a entrar.

Primero entró, orgulloso, el guerrero. Lojirrian venía, como siempre, sin miedo hacia el rey o hacia cualquiera que hubiera delante suyo. Llevaba una pequeña coraza bien lustrada y de un color plateado hermoso, siendo cruzado por un cinturón grueso que portaba, por una parte, una bolsa con un sello extraño, y detrás de él, una enorme espada, de la cual se podía ver un símbolo en la empuñadura con una estrella de cinco puntas. Los pantalones que llevaba eran anchos y con forma de escamas de pez, de color blanco perlado. Se había acicalado y ahora llevaba una perilla sin bigote, y el cabello algo más limpio que la última vez que vió a un noble. En el cinturón colgaba, amenazadora, el hacha manchada de sangre seca con el mango medio roto por el uso. Llevaba una bufanda en el cuello, y debajo de la coraza plateada se veía una prenda de mangas largas de piel y pelo blancos.

La juglar venía siguiendole. La falda rojiza le llegaba hasta la rodilla y abierta en el lado derecho, dejando ver su pierna. Llevaba las botas altas muy limpias, adornadas con tiras de color rojo a juego con la falda y el fuerte corpiño, el cual, también era rojo, pero parecía hecho de escamas de algún extraño pez. Le dejaba los hombros desnudos, aunque se tapaban dichas partes con la fuerte capa que llevaba a modo de bufanda. A un lado de su cadera caía, gracil, un pequeño zurrón con el mismo símbolo que el guerrero. También se podía ver, bastante graciosa, una pandereta atada al cinturón de la chica, pero que no engañaba a nadie, pues debajo de esta había la funda de un pequeño puñal.

El alto cazador venía mirando todo con curiosidad, pues pocas veces había ido allí, por no decir casi nunca, y menos junto con su perro, ahora lavado y limpio. Llevaba un pañuelo en el cuello, de color negro, aunque en otro tiempo sería blanco, tapándole casi completamente la ahora medio afeitada barba. La camisa que llevaba era robusta y con cordones para unirse en el cuello, y era del color de las castañas. Los pantalones eran más o menos del mismo color, algo más gastados, e igual de robustos. Llevaba puesto un, ahora si, chaleco de una lana blanquecina muy limpio. En su cinturón, de color negro, llevaba una cuidada vaina de cuero negro cubriendo una fuerte espada con una empuñadura y una guarda de plata impoluta, y al lado una bolsa de la cual se podía ver varias cuerdas para arco, y a su espalda había un gran carcaj de flechas. En sus manos, llevaba puestos unos guanteletes de cuero robustos, y en la mano derecha llevaba, apoyándose como si fuera un bastón, un arco de un color azul oscuro.

Vicente, apodado el "Elfito Cabrón" por sus amigos por ir por los bosques con arcos y robar a todo el mundo, venía acto seguido. Llevaba sus largos cabellos recogidos en una coleta, y encima de su testa, llevaba un pañuelo de color verde oscuro cubriéndole hasta la frente. Llevaba puesta una camisa gruesa del mismo color que el pañuelo, de manga larga, con cuatro botones oscurecidos en la parte delantera, y otros dos en las mangas, con guanteletes que dejaban ver los dedos. Su cinturón era negro, y de él pendía una pequeña bolsa de mimbre. Sus pantalones, de un verde más oscuro, tapaban bastante bien las botas de cuero de caminar. En sus hombros y en su cuello llevaba una capa lo suficientemente larga y gruesa como para taparle en caso de necesitad, y de color negro. Cruzándole el pecho llevaba un zurrón de cuero con un cierre extraño en él. Al parecer, no llevaba armas a la vista, como Lojirrian o Luis.

Y hablando del cual, este venía siguiendo a Vicente. Llevaba sus cabellos y su barba limpios y aseados, recogidos en una buena coleta que impedía que el cabello le molestara. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones de cuero negros, con un cinturón también de cuero, pero de un color cobrizo. En dicho cinturón había puesta una vaina de una daga y una buena bolsa de mimbre en el otro lado. Llevaba puesto un chafán de un rojo oscuro, con un cinturón cruzándole el pecho, el cual aguantaba una espada y un escudo a su espalda, ambos, ocultos detrás de una capa gruesa de piel de oso pardo. También llevaba, a un lado de la bolsa de mimbre, otro zurrón, igual que el resto, el cual llevaba el sello que todos llevaban.

Por último, iba a la cola la mujer de cabellos negros. Los llevaba sueltos, pero con dos coletas delante de la orejas, y pequeñas. Sus ropas, oscuras y oscilantes, dejaban notar su cuerpo desnudo debajo de aquella fina gasa de color azul. Un zurrón, al lado de su pantorrilla, y con el mismo sello que el resto, tintinevaba a cada paso que daba. Llevaba unas botas negras que le llegaba hasta donde terminaba la gasa, que era hasta las rodillas. En su cinturón llevaba, atadas a él, varias bolsitas de varios colores, y en su mano un bastón con un símbolo extraño engastado a él, muy parecido al que se podía ver en la gran espada de Lojirrian.

Cuando estuvieron todos delante del Rey, se inclinaron poniendo una rodilla en el suelo y bajando un poco la vista, aunque Lojirrian tenía la mano en el mango del espadón.

-En su misiva decía que quería vernos, majestad. -Dijo Pipa como intermediaria de todos. -Y aquí estamos, respondiendo a su llamada.

-Celebro que hayan venido sanos y salvos. -Dijo Pedro IV. -Y también que hayáis venido tán pronto. Mis mensajeros marcharon hace dias, y vosotros habéis venido casi inmediatamente.

-Su majestad seguro que conoce los poderes de nuestra compañera Proserpina. -Dijo la juglar haciendo gala de una gran labia. -Ella consiguió que, con ciertos medios, pudiéramos viajar lo más pronto posible de un lugar a otro, y si es para contestar a su Majestad, lo más pronto es lo mejor.

-Gracias, señorita. Ahora, quisiera que escucharan mi petición. -Dijo el Rey levantándose de su trono y acercándose a una pared, donde lucía un gran mapa. -Acercáos, mis valientes.

Los seis se levantaron y se acercaron con largos pasos a donde estaba el Rey. Los dos soldados se colocaron detrás de ellos y pudieron ver el gran mapa del continente. Pedro IV agarró un largo bastón y con él apuntó a España.

-Estamos justo aquí. -Mientras hablaba, señalaba con la punta del palo a la extensión de tierra que tenía el nombre de "Corona de Aragón". -Y ustedes deberán ir, amigos míos, aquí.

La punta del bastón llegó hasta una gran isla al noroeste de España, la cual llevaba el nombre de "Inglaterra".

-Disculpa mi pregunta, Majestad, pero... ¿Cómo iremos hasta allí? -Dijo Lojirrian algo extrañado. -Por lo que se, las máquinas para volar no existen.

-Cierto, Barón Lojirrian. Desde aquí, iréis a Navarra -Apuntó a España de nuevo, colocándose encima de dicho reino-, y en el reino de Navarra tomaréis un barco que os llevará hasta Inglaterra.

-¿Ha dicho BARCO? -Preguntó muy pálido el guerrero.

-Si, ha dicho barco. -Dijo Vicente en susurros. -Así que tendrás que tomarte un calmante o algo.

-Pero... el barco es malo. Va por el agua. -Susurró en respuesta Lojirrian.

-Si, va sobre el agua, pero si quieres sobrevivir, no digas nada más. -Le dijo el ladrón.

-¿Porqué lo dices?

-Esto es una petición real. Si nos negamos, nuestra cabeza rodará por el suelo. -Le explicó al guerrero. -Y yo tengo a dos hijas y una esposa que mantener. ¿Recuerdas?

-Que putada... -Dijo Lojirrian algo decaído.

El Rey se giró al grupo y continuó hablando.

-Allí, en Inglaterra, tendréis que entablar contacto con uno de los caballeros del Príncipe Negro. Él los llevará hasta una audiencia con dicho príncipe.

-¿Porqué con el Príncipe Negro? -Dijo extrañado Luis. -Nosotros solo estamos al servicio de aquellos que nos piden ayuda en nuestro país. Me resulta muy extraño, Majestad, que otro reino nos pida ayuda, ya que ellos mismos tienen sus propios guerreros.

Pedro IV se acercó de nuevo al trono, y los soldados hicieron que el grupo se acercara a él. El Rey de Aragón sacó una carta y comenzó a hablar.

-Veréis, esto quedará entre nosotros, y si se esparce fuera, vuestras cabezas caerán al suelo. -El rey miró al grupo con cara seria. -Últimamente, Inglaterra ha estado en guerra con Francia. Sin embargo, me ha pedido ayuda para cierto asunto.

-Nosotros no iremos a luchar contra los franceses. -Dijo Vicente seriamente. -No somos guerreros... bueno, Lojirrian y Luis sí, pero el resto no lo somos.

-Oh, no es para luchar contra los franceses, tranquilo. -Dijo el rey y juntó sus manos. -A ver... ¿Alguno de vosotros sabe algo del "Tratado de la Luna"?

Todos se miraron, y acabaron mirando a Proserpina. Esta, algo pálida, se aclaró un poco la garganta y comenzó a hablar con un hilo de voz.

-Solo algún que otro rumor, Majestad.

-¿Cuales son esos rumores? -El Rey parecía muy sereno.

-Se dice... que varias personas de altísima cuna tienen un pacto... Pero no se más...

-¿Quienes dicen en los rumores que son esas personas de altísima cuna? -Preguntó interesado Pedro IV.

-Los... los más normales, gente del clero... los rumores más disparatados, gente cercana a la corona. -Contestó Proserpina algo extrañada.

-¿Y los más locos? -Preguntó el rey sin quitarle la vista.

-Pues... la misma corona está metida en el asunto... según dichos rumores...

El rey se quedó en silencio un momento, pensativo. Después, hizo un movimiento a los soldados y estos, lentamente, se marcharon, dejando a solas al grupo con el rey.

La puerta se cerró con un fuerte golpe, y Pedro IV los miró a todos.

-Os he de confesar que dicho tratado es auténtico. El "Tratado de la Luna" trata de lo siguiente. -Se levantó y comenzó a recitar. -Cada uno de los reyes del mundo tal y como lo conocemos debe ayudar a cualquier otro rey que le pida ayuda en ciertos asuntos. Esta petición es irrefutable y debe llevarse a cabo.

-¿De que tipo de asuntos hablamos, Majestad? -Dijo Elsubnor, cautelosamente.

-Asuntos místicos y mágicos. -Dijo este sentándose de nuevo. -Supongo que sabréis que últimamente han salido a la luz muchas religiones paganas, y también muchas brujas. ¿No es así?

Todos a una se giraron a Proserpina, la cual se puso colorada.

-Oye, yo no soy sola. ¿Eh? -Susurró al resto.

-Calla, bruja. -Susurró Pipa, y miró al rey. -¿Y por eso nos ha mandado llamar¿Porque tenemos que ir a ayudar al rey inglés con algún espíritu o algo?

-Así es, señorita. El Príncipe Negro tiene a todas sus tropas luchando contra los franceses, y por ese motivo se ve desbordado por esl asunto que nos viene entre manos. -Dijo Pedro IV. -Por eso mismo, me mandó una misiva pidiéndome ayuda. No es que seamos grandes amigos, pero debo acatar el mandato del tratado y mandarle ayuda. Y ustedes son mis mejores apuestas. Dos guerreros, un hábil cazador, un talentoso conde, una bellísima juglar y una inteligente alquimista.

Ante dicho comentario, Lojirrian tosió, ahogándose con su propia risa, y Luis le dió unos golpecitos en la espalda.

-¿Cuando partiremos? -Dijo Vicente mirando fijamente al rey.

Este los miró de nuevo muy serio, y cuando todos estaban serenos otra vez, volvió a hablar.

-Cuanto antes, mejor, señores.

-¿En qué consiste la misión? -Preguntó interesado Elsubnor.

-No conozco todos los detalles, pero deberéis ir allí a exorcizar unos espíritus metidos en una ciudad desconocida y medio derruída. -Dijo el rey agarrando el pergamino con el sello de la luna creciente. -Tendréis que ir con mucho cuidado, pues dicen que varios grupos de campesinos y soldados han desaparecido entre sus filas.

El grupo asintió lentamente.

-¿Alguna otra pregunta?

-¿Cuanto sacaremos? -Preguntó Elsubnor.

-¿Perdón?

-¿Cuanta pasta sacaremos de esto? En la misiva decía una "Gran Recompensa", así que quiero saber cuanto de verdad hay ahí. -Dijo el cazador seriamente.

-¿Osas llamarme mentiroso? -Dijo enfadado el rey.

-En absoluto, solo digo las cosas como son.

El rey lo miró fíjamente a los ojos, y sonrió. Se levantó y se acercó al grupo contento.

-Veo que he elegido bien a mis representantes. -Dijo golpeteando el hombro del cazador. -Si conseguís volver sanos y salvos, la recompensa será mucho mayor de lo que podáis imaginar. Os lo aseguro.

-¿Palabra de Rey? -Dijo en broma Elsubnor.

-Palabra de Rey. -Dijo este mientras se sentaba de nuevo. -Vuestras monturas estarán frescas y recuperadas en un par de horas, y os podéis llevar todas las provisiones que necesitéis. Solo os pido que no me dejéis en mal lugar.

El grupo se puso serio y asintió.

-No le defraudaremos, señor. -Dijo Lojirrian.

-Eso. Ya me has motivao con la recompensa. Podré follarme a todas las tías que me encuentre. -Dijo Elsubnor con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Joder, tío, solo piensas en mojar el churro. -Dijo Luis mientras se giraba al cazador.

-Claro, porque yo solo tengo uno, tu tienes quince en tu colección, cabrón. -Dijo este mientras se ponía las manos en la cintura. -Ya podrías compartir. ¿No?

-Dejad de decir tacos, joder, que estamos delante del Rey. -Dijo Proserpina.

-Si, eso, que hablando bien quedas de puta madre ante cualquier persona, ostia. -Dijo Pipa girándose a los demás.

-Esto... chicos... -Dijo Vicente mirándolos.

-¿Qué? -Todos se giraron y recordaron que estaban aún delante del rey, el cual lo miraba todo divertido.

-¿Que os parece si seguimos la conversación fuera? -Ante el comentario del ladrón, el resto asintió bastante colorado.

-Si... creo que aciertas, Elfito... -Dijo Lojirrian y pasó un brazo por encima del hombro de Vicente. -Vamos a tomarnos unas birras y nos vamos.

-¿Vas a emborracharte y a llevar a tu caballo? -Dijo sorprendido el ladrón mientras ambos se dirigían hacia la puerta.

-Ey, que yo aguanto mucho el alcohol.

El rey miraba divertido como ambos hombres se marchaban, y miró al resto.

-Mi señorita juglar, tenga esto, le servirá para ir de mi parte. -Pedro IV se urgó en los dedos y se sacó un anillo, y se lo tendió a Pipa. -Cuando lleguen a Inglaterra, solo tendrán que enseñar esto al contacto.

-Así lo haremos, Majestad. -Mientras la juglar agarraba el anillo y lo guardaba en su zurrón, miró a Luis. -Oye, vas a tener que despedirte de esa tal Irene. ¿No crées?

-Ostia, es verdad. -Los cuatro que quedaban hicieron una reverencia al rey y comenzaron a caminar. -Le diré que tengo que marcharme un tiempo, pero que después podremos volver a divertinos juntos.

-Tú estás muy seguro de eso. -Dijo Proserpina algo extrañada. -¿Cómo sabes que no morirás en la misión?

-Realmente, no puede ser peor que la vez que fuimos a buscar aquel miserere. ¿No es así? -Dijo sonriente el espadachín.

-O cuando fuimos a salvar a Sandra, la niña esa medio sirena que vive ahora en casa de Vicentito. -Comentó Elsubnor.

-O cuando hicimos el camino de Santiago con Carlos de Mayoral y que nos encontramos con la Santa Compaña. -Puntualizó Pipa mientras abría la puerta y los cuatro salían.

-Espero que tengas razón, Pipa. -Dijo Proserpina mientras cerraba la puerta y dejaba al rey solo en la sala del trono.

Este se dirigió hacia el trono y se sentó, abriendo y releyendo el pergamino que el Príncipe Negro le había mandado.

"_**Estimado compañero.**_

_**Necesito tu ayuda. Se han visto varios espíritus en mis tierras, y muchos campesinos y soldados han desaparecido. La cifra actual es de más de un millar de hombres y mujeres desaparecidos. Mis alquimistas han llegado a la conclusión de que es obra del Maligno, y dichos espíritus no dejan de atormentar a mi población. Hay indicios de que una vez fueron hombres de Dios, y con más razón quiero acabar con el asunto. Sin embargo, mis guerreros especializados en espíritus y monstruos están todos en Francia, y no tengo más que simples escuderos que se mean en los pantalones en cuanto le dicen que hay un fantasma.**_

_**Además, parece que hay algo más oculto entre las ventanas. Parece que hay algún tipo de conspiración contra mí, y debo estar preparado. El Palacio Inglés no es seguro para mí. ¿Tienes alguna persona de confianza que pudiera ayudarme a saber quien maquina todo esto?**_

_**Y, como es natural, espero que esto quede en el total secreto que caracteriza al Tratado de la Luna.**_

_**Gracias, y que Dios esté contigo.**_

_**Eduardo "El príncipe Negro"**_"

-Yo solo espero que estas personas no mueran en el intento... -Diciendo esto, guardó de nuevo el pergamino entre sus ropas y se dejó caer en el respaldo.

Continuará...


	3. El Viaje

Señoras y señores, les agradezco que lean mi historia, aunque se agradecen más los comentarios, pues siento que estoy algo ignorado. Por lo demás, decir que estoy muy enfadado con por no colocar todos los signos de puntuación que tiene la historia, así que si ven cosas que en teoría no deberían ser así, o cosas como "¡No¡Idiota!" no es que sea una falta de ortografía, es que simplemente en la página los borran. He hecho tres intentos de arreglarlo y nada resulta.

Sin más dilación, les dejo con la historia. Gracias por atenderme.

Capítulo 3: El Viaje.

Los seis estaban en las caballerizas del castillo. Cada uno miraba hacia algún que otro animal, pero Elsubnor y Lojirrian se dirigieron directamente hacia sus propios caballos. Al cabo de poco rato de estar decidiendo encima de qué irá cada uno, salieron con sus monturas.

-Oye. ¿Quién llevará a la brujilda? -Preguntó Lojirrian. -Porque yo me niego a que toque a P3g4s0 )3 4 0s714.

-Pues yo ya llevo en mi caballo a Pipa. -Previno Vicente mientras aseguraba los arneses del animal. -Así que no contéis conmigo.

-Y mi Ensalada de Patatas no aguanta a Proser. -Comentó Elsubnor al punto que acariciaba a su perro. -Además, no tengo ganas de que me saque la regla.

-¡Ya está bien de eso! -Gritó la interpelada viniendo con otro animal. -Yo misma iré en mi propio caballo. ¿Entendido? No hace falta que os peleéis por querer llevarme.

-Oh, no te confundas, Proserpina. -Dijo Vicente mientras ayudaba a subirse a la juglar a su montura. -No nos peleamos por querer llevarte, nos peleamos por no querer llevarte.

Ante tal comentario, la bruja torció el ceño y se acercó hacia donde estaba el ladrón.

-¿Quieres decir que no os gusta que vaya con vosotros?

-Eso lo has dicho tú, no yo. -Contestó el Elfito Cabrón mientras comenzaba a cabalgar hacia Lojirrian, el cual ya estaba subido en su animal. -Oye, Lojirrian. Tú estás más acostumbrado a ir a caballo en distancias largas. ¿Cuanto crées que tardaremos?

El guerrero se rascó la barba y pensó un poco.

-Hombre... yo creo... que más o menos, si vamos a un buen ritmo, con sus paradas para mear, para comer, para cagar y para dormir... sin seguir dicho orden, claro... En unos dos o tres días podríamos llegar a Navarra. -Mientras decía esto, Lojirrian hacía cuentas con los dedos como enumerando las cosas que debían hacer. -Además, allí en Navarra deberíamos descansar al menos un día antes de irnos.

-Yo me ocupo de eso. -Dijo Pipa detrás de Vicente. -Podríamos estar en el feudo del padre de aquel niño bonito que os comenté.

-Y así te ganas unos cuartos. ¿No? -Dijo riendo Lojirrian.

-Oye, no todos tuvimos la suerte de nacer en alta cuna. -Contestó algo colorada Pipa. -Hemos de ganarnos la vida.

-Y bien que haces, guapa. -Soltó Elsubnor montado en su Ensalada de Patatas. -¿Donde está Luis?

-Déjalo un rato, ha ido a despedirse de la Irene esa. -Aclaró Pipa con un ademán de la mano. -Para una tía que le soporta esa risa tan estridente, déjale pensar que le esperará.

En la taberna de "El Cerdo Feliz", Luis hablaba con Irene sobre el viaje.

-No se cuanto tiempo estaré fuera. -Decía mientras bebía de su jarra de cerveza. -Pero cuando vuelva, pienso hacer algo grande.

-¿Algo grande¿Cómo qué? -Preguntó la bruja mientras se sentaba a su lado, en una de las pocas mesas vacías que había a medio día.

-No lo se, no estoy seguro, pero será algo bueno... -Dijo él al mirar hacia la puerta. -Al menos, me gustaría tener a alguien que me espere. Nunca me ha esperado alguien, ni mis padres, cuando salía de aventuras.

-Esta vez sí lo tienes... -Dijo ella mientras se acercaba al espadachín. -Así que regresa a salvo y entero. ¿Vale?

Luis asintió con una sonrisa y se despidió de Irene con un beso. Se levantó, salió de la taberna y se encaminó a las caballerizas, donde estaba su caballo. Lo ensilló, lo preparó y subió a él, dirigiéndolo hacia la salida de la ciudad, donde estaban esperándolo. Cuando pasó por delante de la puerta de la taberna, vió como la bruja salía a despedirle con una sonrisa.

"Debo volver sano y salvo. -Se decía. -Al menos, encontré alguien que me aguanta más de una noche..."

Luis espoleó a su caballo y lo acercó hasta la salida. Pipa estaba montada detrás de Vicente, y este había colocado a su yegua al lado de P3g4s0 )3 4 0s714. La Ensalada de Patatas de Elsubnor relinchaba cerca de la entrada, mientras su jinete discutía con Proserpina.

-Cuando queráis. -Dijo el espadachín.

-¿Te fue bien, Don Juán? -Preguntó Lojirrian mientras golpeaba en la espalda a Luis.

-Así asá... Vamos a rebanar unas cuantas cabezas inglesas.

Mientras, en la isla bretona, el Príncipe Negro estaba sentado tranquilamente en el respaldo de la ventana de la torre de las palomas mensajeras. Un halcón le había traído un mensaje desde un barco a medio camino de Inglaterra. En él ponía:

"_**Querido camarada.**_

_**Gracias por confiar en mí para dicha empresa. He estado meditando mucho sobre cómo poder ayudarte, y he dado con el grupo perfecto para dicha empresa. Han estado a mi servicio varias veces y su experiencia en lo espiritual es muy extensa, así que, sin lugar a dudas, podrán ayudarte. El grupo lo conforman dos personas de alta cuna, un Barón y un Conde, y otros cuatro de baja cuna, pero que no hay que subestimarlos por ello. Hay dos espadachines, un cortesano, una juglar, una alquimista y un cazador. La juglar y el cortesano podrán ayudarte en tu empresa en palacio, mientras que los otros podrán hacer lo que quieran.**_

_**Ten cuidado con los traidores. La juglar lleva el sello de identificación.**_

_**Pedro IV, Rey de la Corona de Aragón.**_"

Edward miró cómo la gente iba y venía en la plaza del pueblo donde estaba. No quería que a las personas que el rey Peter las viera las personas equivocadas, así que llevaba varios días en aquel pueblo costero esperando la llegada del barco donde vendrían aquellos campeones españoles.

Al poco, llegó una muchacha del pueblo a la halconería y se quedó quieta viéndole.

-Lo siento, señor. No sabía que había alguien aquí. -Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, solo estoy de paso. -Dijo el Príncipe Negro sonriendo, pues la chica no sabía quién era.

Para los pueblerinos, el Príncipe Negro, Edward, era una especie de ser intocable que estaba a un paso de ser rey, y por lo tanto, nunca ningún campesino ha podido verlo. La muchacha no sabía quien era aquel joven de cabellos de un rubio oscuro y cortados como los caballeros, pero con ropa sencilla y una simple espada en el costado.

Edward se levantó del lugar donde restaba y se acercó al halcón que le había traído la misiva. El pobre animal estaba cansado, pues había tenido que pasar medio mar para llegar hasta él. Acarició las plumas del animal mientras este comía un poco de carne, y se dirigió hacia la entrada de la torre, dispuesto a bajar los escalones.

Abajo no le esperaba nadie, ni un comité de guerreros para protegerle, ni un grupo de cortesanos para alabarle. Simplemente, ahora era un guerrero más en medio del pueblo, aunque eso cambiaría cuando llegaran los españoles.

Una semana más tarde, el grupo llegaba hasta Pamplona. El viaje había sido pesado, pues habían tardado más de lo esperado. Un par de grupos de bandidos, dos pueblos donde Lojirrian quiso catar las preciosas curvas del lugar, y el hecho de que Proserpina pedía que fueran lentamente pues estaba con la regla hicieron que el viaje fuera lento y cansado. Cada vez que descansaban en las posadas del camino, cuando Proserpina se retiraba, pues era siempre la primera en hacerlo, Lojirrian preguntaba.

-Oíd. ¿Y si la dejamos¿De verdad tenemos que llevárnosla? Es que... joder, que llevamos más del doble de días y aún no hemos llegado, ostia...

-Es necesario... -Dijo Vicente mientras mordía un trozo de carne. -Es necesario pues el rey ya mandó la misiva con que iríamos los seis juntos.

Y así el grupo tuvo que aguantar todo el tiempo con Proserpina quejándose de la risa de Luis y de que le dolía el trasero con el trote del caballo. Sin embargo se calló dos días antes de llegar a Pamplona cuando Lojirrian le dijo.

-Mira. Como no te calles, te follo aquí mismo.

-¿Serías capaz? -Preguntó la bruja algo colorada.

Lojirrian abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada en un principio. Después dijo.

-Vale, no sería capaz... ¡Pero los caballos sí!

A partir de ese momento, Proserpina calló casi como un muerto durante el resto del día, y cuando llegaron a la posada, el resto del grupo miró a Lojirrian.

-¿Estabas realmente dispuesto a que se la follaran los caballos? -Preguntó algo escandalizada Pipa.

-¡No¡En absoluto! -Contestó el Barón.

-Entonces. ¿Por qué la amenazaste con eso? -Replicó la juglar.

-Porque no se me ocurría nada más que le pudiera dar miedo.

-A la que has visto que se ponía cachonda cuando dijiste que te la follabas cambiaste de parecer. ¿No? -Soltó Elsubnor.

-Joder, pero con un cambio de 180 grados... -Dijo Lojirrian mientras bebía de su cerveza. -Además, fíjate que hasta ponía cara de guarra.

-Pero... Ahora en serio, Lojirrian... -Pipa miró al guerrero muy seriamente. -¿Hubieras dejado que se la tiraran los caballos?

-Claro que no lo hubiera dejado. -Dijo el rubio mirando seriamente a la juglar. -¿Verdad que yo nunca le he dado con la fusta a P3g4s0 )3 4 0s714?

-Pues... no que yo haya visto... -Dijo la chica algo extrañada. -Pero eso no viene al caso.

-Claro que sí. -Dijo el alemán totalmente convencido. -No soy del tipo de persona que maltrata a los animales, pobres caballos...

Ante tal comentario, el resto de hombres estalló en carcajadas en mitad del establecimiento.

Cuando llegaron prácticamente a Pamplona, el grupo se bajó de los animales y tanto Proserpina como Pipa se fueron detrás de unos setos.

-No entiendo porqué se han de poner tan coquetas para entrar en una ciudad. -Dijo Luis mientras bostezaba.

-Mira, simplemente es porque necesitan dar una buena imagen. -Dijo Vicente mientras sacaba cuatro manzanas. -En el caso de Proser, ha de esconder que es bruja. Y en el caso de Pipa... -Tiró una de las manzanas al espadachín. -tiene que conseguir que nos den alojamiento en uno de sus antiguos clientes. ¿Recuerdas?

El ladrón lanzó otra de las manzanas a Lojirrian y le dió la tercera a Elsubnor mientras mordía la suya propia.

-Me da igual. -Dijo Elsubnor. -Una puta es una puta, y una bruja es una bruja. No veo porqué ese miedo a que te descubran, macho...

-Míralo de esta manera, mendrugo. -Dijo Lojirrian sentándose en el suelo lleno de hierba. -¿Que pasaría si tú usaras tu gran hechizo de la Corrosión del Metal delante de un cura?

-Pues que me llamaría de hijo de puta para arriba. -Contestó automáticamente el cazador.

-Y de paso, te quemaría vivo. -Dijo con naturalidad el guerrero.

-Ah, vale, para la gente normal, corriente y moliente, la magia es algo inexistente. ¿No? -Dijo Luis mientras se sentaba en una roca.

-Exacto. Y si descubren que aquí mismo tienen a seis personas capaces de conjurar hechizos, los verdugos y los quemadores se frotarían las manos. -Dijo Vicente mientras mordía la manzana. -Ají gue a pohtarje bien.

-Maldita sea... yo que quería follarme a alguna tía buenorra... -Se lamentó Elsubnor mientras mordía de su manzana. -Pero bueno... tenemos que pensar en... espera un momento... -El cazador se giró hacia uno de los caminos que llegaban por el oeste.

-¿Que...? -Empezó a decir Vicente, pero Elsubnor levantó la mano para que callara.

-Cascos... -Dijo el cazador. -Cascos de caballo. Viene gente, puta suerte la nuestra. Luis. ¿Vas con las chicas?

-¿Por qué yo? Saben cuidarse solas. -Dijo el interpelado levantándose.

-Si, pero tendrás la oportunidad de ver a Pipa medio en bolas. -Dijo Lojirrian. -Pero no te preocupes, yo iré en tu lugar.

-Y una poya, eso no me lo pierdo yo ni loco. -Contestó Luis mientras se iba hacia donde estaban las chicas, desapareciendo entre el follaje.

Los otros tres se sentaron en círculo. Lojirrian había sacado ya la gran espada que llevaba a la espalda, mientras que Elsubnor había quitado el aguante de su propia espada. Vicente permanecía inmovil.

Al cabo de poco tiempo se vislumbraron cuatro caballos con sus jinetes, todos hombres, montados en los animales. Cuando pasaron al lado de los caballos del grupo, el que iba en cabeza alzó la mano y los demás sacaron sus espadas. Siguieron el camino y se encontraron con los tres asentados. El guerrero había puesto la Destructora de Patatas en posición vertical, preparada para cualquier cosa, pero fuera de eso, ni el cazador ni el ladrón parecían tener intenciones ofensivas.

-¿De donde sois y a donde os dirigís? -Preguntó el que iba en cabeza.

Parecía perfectamente el líder de esa pequeña expedición. Llevaba los cabellos cortos y muy rizados, de un castaño oscuro, además de no denotar mucho más de 17 años. Su atuendo denotaba su falta de higiene, pues estaba sucio prácticamente por todas partes. Llevaba una espada corta en la mano, al igual que el resto de soldados que iban detrás de él, que se diferenciaban únicamente en las manchas de porquería en sus uniformes y que llevaban cascos.

-Pues somos de por ahí. -Dijo Elsubnor mordiendo la manzana. -Y nos dirigimos a Pamplona. ¿Pasa algo, niño?

-Vete a la mierda, ratero. -Dijo el soldado apuntando con la espada al cazador. -Somos nosotros los que hacemos las preguntas. ¿De donde habéis sacado esos caballos y esos víveres?

-¿Y si no me sale de la punta del escroto no decírtelo? -Soltó Lojirrian. -A mi me hablas con propiedad, niñato. Un respeto coño, que hace días que cabalgamos.

-Si seguís por ese camino os costará caro. -Dijo el muchacho con cara de enfadado.

-Mira, aquí donde nos ves, a este... -el guerrero golpeó con la mano el hombro de Vicente. -le hicieron conde hace mucho tiempo, y yo soy barón en mi tierra. Así que... ¿A quién le va a pesar, eh?

-No me creo que seáis nobles. -Dijo el soldado después de un momento de vacilación. -Los nobles van con sus escoltas y sus guerreros, y no van por ahí retozando por el suelo.

-Será descarado... -Dijo Lojirrian, pero Vicente le detubo con la mano.

-Déjalo, es un crío, es normal que no nos crea. -Se giró al soldado. -Verás, muchacho. Estamos aquí para ver a unos parientes de mi hermana, la cual ahora mismo se está cambiando de ropa junto a su esposo y su doncella. Vamos así porque no nos importa que nos vean como si fuéramos del pueblo llano, ya que hemos recorrido mucho más país que tú en toda tu vida. ¿Te va bien esa explicación, o quieres que te retemos a un duelo por cuestionar nuestro honor?

El joven parecía algo reacio a creér la historia del ladrón, hasta que escuchó la voz femenina de Pipa.

-¿Ocurre algo, hermano mío?

Al girarse, se encontró con la joven. Se había peinado y labado el cabello, y llevaba un vestido sencillo pero muy elegante de color verde que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. La falda era larga y no mostraba las piernas, pero la parte alta era otra cosa, dejando ver un generoso escote con un colgante, también verde, adornándole. Llevaba también un lazo verde en el cabello sujetándolo fuera de su cara.

-Esta gente quería saber nuestro destino. -Dijo Vicente mientras se levantaba del sitio.

-Oh. ¿Hay algún problema con eso, joven señor? -Dijo esta mientras ponía una sonrisa muy coqueta al muchacho.

El joven miró primero al escote de Pipa, y después a su cara, completamente ruborizado.

-Er... ¿Donde está su marido y su doncella? -Preguntó perspicaz el jinete.

-Están terminando de vestirse. No es de buena educación presentarse con ropa de campo a los parientes de mi esposo. ¿No creéis? -Contestó la juglar.

El joven solo asintió un poco, mirando como el colgante se dirigía peligrosamente entre ambos pechos.

-¡Eh¡¿Qué haces mirándole las tetas a mi mujer?!

Todos se giraron para ver a Luis, con los pelos un poco más peinados y la ropa sin polvo. Detrás venía Proserpina con un traje bastante sencillo, que tapaba su cuerpo casi completamente, pero dejaba ver su bastón y parte del zurrón. Llevaba el peinado recogido como si fuera una campesina.

El joven miró a Luis, miró la espada a su espalda y después volvió la mirada al espadachín.

-Esto... no quería ofenderle, señor. Estamos de reconocimiento, y claro, no habíamos escuchado nada de ningún viaje programado.

-Es normal que no escuches nada con esa cara de paleto que tienes. -Dijo Luis mientras se subía los pantalones. -Mira, tarugo. Nosotros venimos a ver a la hermana de la cuñada de la prima del tío del sobrino de mi abuelo, así que no tenemos nada que ver contigo. ¿Vale?

El jovencito solo miró extrañado a Luis, y después dijo apresuradamente.

-Bien... esto... lo siento, nosotros nos vamos. No queríamos ofender a tan buenas personas. Adiós.

Cuando empezaron a irse, Elsubnor detubo al muchacho.

-Tú estate quieto, tengo que hablar contigo. Vosotros -les dijo a los otros tres soldados. -Podéis iros, este ya os atrapará.

Los soldados se marcharon con rapidez, dejando a un pálido muchacho con el cazador.

-Oye, tío, no te pases con él. -Dijo Lojirrian, pero Elsubnor lo miró con cara iluminada.

-¿Yo? Que va, solo voy a tomar un trago con él. Vamos, baja de ahí.

El muchacho se resistió, pero Elsubnor lo tiró al suelo y lo arrastró hasta detrás de los setos.

-¿Crées que le hará algo? -Preguntó preocupada Pipa.

-No creo... -Dijo Vicente, aunque sin muchas esperanzas.

Nada más terminar la frase comenzaron a escuchar gritos de dolor y varios "Cállate coño" dichos por Elsubnor. Al poco dejaron de escucharlos y el cazador volvió contento.

-¿Que has hecho? -Preguntó Proserpina.

-Nada de interés. -Contestó el cazador.

-Venga, va, suéltalo. -Dijo Luis.

-Nada, en serio. Solo he hablado con él para que dejara de mandar a la mierda a todo el mundo. -Dijo Elsubnor mientras sacaba una cosa roja de su bolsillo. -Me he asegurado de que no volviera a mandar a nadie a la mierda.

-¿Es su lengua? -Preguntó Vicente sorprendido mientras preparaba los caballos.

-Puede ser... -Dijo el cazador mientras volvía a guardar el músculo. -Pero para lenguas, la tuya, Vicente. Que cabrón. Tienes lengua para engañar.

-¿Quién engaña? -Dijo este mirando para los lados. -Ah, yo... Jeje... simplemente pensé que si os liábais a ostias aquí se iba a montar la de Dios.

-Amén, hermano. -Dijo Elsubnor mientras se echaba a reir. -Es que tío... menudos paletos.

-Cómo os metéis con ellos, pobrcitos... -Dijo Pipa mientras se sacaba de debajo de la falda su zurrón. -Tenéis que tener en cuenta que antes de irme hubieron varios robos por la zona, así que puede que pensaran que éramos ladrones.

-Seguro que fueron tus amigos juglares. -Dijo Proserpina mientras se subía a su caballo.

-He dicho "Robos" en general, no "Robos de Vírgenes". ¿No oíste? -Dijo Pipa acercándose al caballo de Vicente. -Los juglares tenemos fama de ligar mucho.

-Ya ves. -Dijo Luis subiendo a su caballo. -Están todos buenísimos, sobretodo una que se llama Pipa Churruca. ¿La conocéis? Esta de rechupete.

Mientras reían, volvieron a subir a sus caballos y se dirigieron a la parte norte de Pamplona.

-El feudo está al noroeste de la ciudad. -Dijo Pipa mientras señalaba encima de las cabezas de la multitud hacia una de las salidas. -Tardaremos poco, pero nadie nos quitará la noche durmiendo allí.

-Me importa una mierda. -Dijo Lojirrian. -Yo lo que tengo ganas es de comer carne. ¡Carne! Pero no seca como casi cada día comemos, carne bien asada. De jabalí o de cerdo.

-Calla calla, que me entra un hambre... -Dijo Luis mientras pasaban la zona del mercado.

-Oye, Pipa, tu ten cuidado con las manos de Vicente. -Dijo Elsubnor.

-Tiene gracia que lo digas tú. -Dijo la juglar mientras reía.

-Oh, no te confundas. No creo que te metiera mano, simplemente que no quiero que se lleve nada. Como él dijo, si montamos un pollo aquí se liará la de Dios.

-Menuda fama que tengo... y eso que la cleptómana es mi esposa... -Susurró el interpelado algo pesaroso.

El mercado estaba a rebosar de personas y animales. Pasaron con dificultad y evitando a los vendendores, aunque más de una vez...

-¿Donde coño está Proserpina? -Preguntó Lojirrian.

-¿Ahora te preocupas por ella? -Preguntó Luis.

-Coño, que se ha quedado hablando con un jodío por culo. -Contestó este. -¡Tú, Zorra¡Vente pa'cá, que tenemos prisa!

-Como te pasas con ella, Lojirrian. -Dijo Pipa colorada como un tomate.

-Ey, que la he llamado "Zorra", no "Putón de tres al cuarto". Además. ¿Por qué coño tengo que darte explicaciones a tí, Pipa de Girasol? Ya verás esta noche.

-Esta noche no tendrás gresca. -Dijo la juglar enfadada. -Esta noche pienso estar con el niño bonito del feudo, así que olvídate.

-Joder... otra noche sin mojar el churro. -Se deprimió el guerrero mientras esperaban, ya fuera del mercado, a Proserpina.

-¡Tú¡¿A quién coño le has llamado Zorra?!

Al girarse todos se encontraron con la bruja roja como un tomate y con el bastón en la mano.

-Pues está claro que la única que se ha sentido ofendida has sido tú, así que... -Dijo Lojirrian con los brazos abiertos.

-Serás...

Pero en ese momento se escuchó un ladrido de perro justo al lado de Proserpina, haciendo que su caballo se encabritara y tirara al suelo a la bruja. Alf se acercó a su dueño mientras este se descojonaba de risa.

-Muy bien hecho, Alf... -Consiguió decir a duras penas el cazador.

-Guau guau... Joder, que tía más pesá. -Soltó el perro mientras pasaba la lengua por su hocico.

La bruja se levantó y señaló al perro con el bastón.

-La próxima vez le romperé las costillas a tu puñetero chucho.

-Tú haces eso y yo le dejo a los caballos que te follen a gusto. -Dijo Elsubnor, pero pensó un momento y dijo. -No, mejor le digo al pueblo de que eres una puta que se acuesta con cualquiera gratis.

-¡Eso no es cierto! -Replicó enfadada la bruja.

-Ya, pero... ¿Y qué?

-Venga, va, que comienza a refrescar. -Dijo Pipa poniéndole punto y final a la discusión.

Los seis continuaron cabalgando hasta llegar a la gran casa donde vivía el hombre que alojó a Pipa durante ese tiempo. Cuando llegaron, se encontraron de frente al cliente inicial de Pipa. El hijo del señor feudal, Teodoro, la reconoció al instante, y fue hacia ellos.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Pipa. ¿No dijiste que te marchabas¿Y quienes son estos tus amigos nobles?

-Señor, siento inportunaros, pero tenemos prisa. Venimos a ver a Don Servando, no a usted. -Dijo tranquilamente la juglar.

-Ahora vas de noble. ¿Eh¿Que pensarían tus amigos de alta cuna al saber lo que eres? -Amenazó él mientras sonreía.

-Oye, Vicente. ¿Tú crées que debería hacer lo mismo que con el soldadito? -Preguntó Elsubnor al ladrón, pues era el más cercano que tenía.

-No se... estamos muy cerca de su casa.

-Cierto, cierto... -Se dirigió al joven y dijo. -Mira, chaval, estamos cansados, así que déjanos ver a tu padre, anda.

-A mi no me hable así, señor. -Contestó perdiendo la sonrisa Teodoro. -Estoy tratando temas con la señorita.

-Vicente, vámonos. -Dijo Pipa al ladrón. -No tenemos porqué pararnos aquí con este tipo.

El grupo dejó atrás a un indignado Teodoro y se dirigieron directamente a la mansión del noble. Al llegar los criados agarraron las riendas de los caballos y se los llevaron a las caballerizas. Los seis fueron conducidos a la sala de audiencias donde Pipa vió al mensajeron, y encontraron a Don Servando sentado en una cómoda silla delante de una mesa.

-Bueno, quién tenemos aquí. -Dijo levantándose de la mesa el noble y con una gran sonrisa. -Bienvenida, Pipa. ¿Qué haces aquí con tanta gente?

La juglar hizo una reverencia. Todos menos Lojirrian hicieron un ademán parecido, pero el guerrero soltó un "Ey" levantando la mano.

-Don Servando, venimos a pedirle una pequeña ayudita. -Dijo Pipa poniendo la mejor sonrisa de su repertorio.

-¿Qué ocurrió en tu destino, pequeña? -Preguntó el noble.

-Nos han dado una misión de vital importancia. -Dijo ella mientras seguía sonriendo. -Debemos dirigirnos a Inglaterra lo más pronto posible, por eso estamos aquí.

-¿Necesitáis transporte?

-Así es. Un barco que nos pueda llevar hasta allí, pues ninguno de nosotros tenemos nociones de navegación. -Dijo la juglar con un tono catedrático. -Y se que usted nos podría ayudar en ello. ¿Me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas, pequeña. Si es una misión tan importante, os ayudaré encantado. Mandaré un mensajero al puerto del norte para que preparen un barco para mañana, pero mientras vosotros debéis estar cansados de tan largo viaje. Os prepararé habitaciones a cada uno de vosotros, y cenaréis conmigo y mi familia esta noche.

-Os estamos muy agradecidos. -Dijo Pipa sin perder su sonrisa. -Como compensación, puedo encargarme de bailar esta noche para los señores como otras veces.

-Eso agradaría mucho a mi esposa, Pipa. Te estaría muy agradecido. -Dijo con una inclinación de cabeza. -Mis hijas también estarán contentas de verte.

-¿Están buenas sus hijas? -Preguntaron al unísono Lojirrian y Elsubnor.

-¿Perdón?

-Nada, señor. Es que estos dos son muy de la broma. -Dijo Pipa mientras se inclinaba de nuevo. -Dentro de un rato iré a ver a su señora esposa y a sus hijas.

El noble asintió y el grupo salió de la vivienda. Cuando salieron, Pipa sacó la pandereta y le golpeó en la cabeza con ella al cazador y al guerrero.

-¡¿Cómo se os ocurre preguntarle eso a don Servando, idiotas?!

-Joder, Pipa, ya que tu estarás ocupada, pues buscamos sustitutas. -Dijo Elsubnor mientras se acariciaba la cabeza con cara de dolor.

-Eso mismo, chica. Si tu tienes las piernas cerradas, tendremos que buscar otras que estén abiertas. -Soltó Lojirrian.

-¡Será posible¡Guardáos esa lengua mientras estemos aquí¡Y cuando digo "Guardáos" digo que no la uséis para nada indecente! -Dijo enfadada la juglar con los brazos en jarras.

-¿Con indecente te refieres a decirle a las tías lo buenas que están? -Preguntó el guerrero.

-¿O decirle "Que no me entere yo que ese culito pasa hambre"? -Secundó el cazador.

-¿O si quiere jugar al cepillo? -Dijo de nuevo Lojirrian.

-¿O si quiere jugar al teto? -Insistió Elsubnor.

-¿O...?

-¡A callar! -Gritó la juglar roja de ira. -Las chicas son pequeñas. ¿Vale? No tenéis que ser tan brutos, coño.

-Eso, eso. -Dijo Luis con actitud seria.

-Que raro que tú no estés preparando tu hechizo de Atracción Sexual... -Le dijo en voz baja Vicente al espadachín.

-Shh, calla coño, que como se entere me la corta. -Dijo él en susurros.

-¿Otra vez?

-Coño, pues es verdad...

El resto de la tarde pasó con tranquilidad. A las dos chias les dieron habitaciones individuales, mientras que los hombres tuvieron que repartirse en los dos cuartos que quedaban. Vicente, Elsubnor y Alf se instalaron en la habitación al lado de la de Pipa, y Lojirrian y Luis lo hicieron al lado de la de Proserpina, para disgusto de ambos.

A la hora de la cena, el grupo iba vestido igual que cuando llegaron, a excepción de Pipa, que llevaba su atuendo de baile. Cuando bajaron las escaleras hasta el comedor se encontraron con la familia al completo de don Servando. Sus tres hijas, sus dos hijos y su esposa, todos ellos con los cabellos negros como la noche menos la señora, que ya tenía alguna cana. La señora le hizo una inclinación a la juglar, pues ya había sido visitada por Pipa a la tarde, pero las niñas, que dos de ellas eran prácticamente unas crías, corrieron a abrazarla. La tercera, algo más mayor pero que no pasaba de los once años, se acercó caminando y observando el blanco pelaje de Alf. El cazador se dio cuenta de ello y le dijo a la niña.

-¿Quieres tocarlo?

-¿Puedo? -Dijo la cría con luz en los ojos.

-Claro. No muerde a niñas bonitas. -Dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Es un perro muy grande... ¿Cómo se llama?

-Se llama Alf.

-Hola Alf. Soy Rosa. ¿Cómo estás? -Dijo la niña mientras acariciaba al perro en la cabeza.

El animal, por toda respuesta, cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba de las caricias de la niña.

La cena fue buena y grata, y Lojirrian habló largo y tendido con don Servando de tácticas militares y de chistes de campaña, lo cual hizo que la mayoría de las veces se escucharan las risas de ambos, de Luis y del otro hijo del noble. Sin embargo, Teodoro estaba algo alejado de toda conversación y contestaba de mala gana cuando alguien le decía algo. Después de cenar, Pipa se colocó en el centro del comedor y sacó su pandereta.

-Con su permiso, señor, les pediré a dos de mis amigos que me acompañen en mi espectáculo de esta noche. -Dijo la juglar.

-Claro, Pipa, como tú quieras.

Pipa les hizo señas a Luis y a Vicente para que se acercaran. El primero llevaba una flauta larga y blanca, y el segundo un laúd lacrado con el color de la madera. Los dos se sentaron cerca de ella mientras esta comenzaba a hacer sonar su pandereta. Al poco tiempo, los tres estaban improvisando una canción a tres bandas mientras la juglar bailaba sin parar. Y cantó para los presentes, pues tenía preparada una canción de aventuras para la ocasión, en la cual salían todos ellos, pero nadie supo quienes eran los protagonistas. Poco a poco, la danza de Pipa hizo que tanto el noble como su esposa comenzaran a sentirse con ánimos de bailar, y salieron a hacerlo con sus hijas. Estas daban vueltas alrededor de la juglar, de Luis, el cual se había levantado también para bailar mientras tocaba la flauta, y de Vicente, que era el único de los tres que seguía sentado. De los hijos del noble, solo Teodoro se quedó sentado, mientras que el otro, Javier, se levantó para danzar junto a sus hermanas. Los únicos que se quedaron sentados fueron Lojirrian, Proserpina y Teodoro. Hasta Alf se animó a bailar.

Un rato después, todos cansados del ejercicio hecho pero contentos, se despidieron diciendo que estaban con ganas de dormir, y se dirigieron a sus respectivos aposentos. Se quedaron los seis en el pasillo en el que se comunicaban todas las habitaciones.

-Estoy petadísimo... -Dijo Luis mientras se secaba el sudor de la cara.

-Aprende de mí, macho. -Dijo Vicente también sudando. -Yo he estado todo el tiempo sentado.

-Claro, como el señorito solo tocaba el laúd. -Dijo con una sonrisa Pipa. -Los demás hemos estado bailando.

-¿Quieres decir que tocar el laúd no es dificil, señorita? -Dijo cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo el ladrón.

-En absoluto, se lo dificil que es tocar un cacharro de esos. -Dijo esta para escusarse. -Pero en fin... me voy a dormir ya...

-Si, yo también. -Dijo Proserpina.

-Oye Proser. -La detubo Luis.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Si te masturbas hazlo en silencio. ¿Vale? Nosotros queremos dormir.

-¡Vete a la mierda, pervertido! -Gritó la bruja mientras cerraba de un golpe la puerta de su cuarto mientras el guerrero y el espadachín se desternillaban de risa.

El grupo se separó, entrando cada uno en su cuarto. Pipa se encontró con unos aposentos mejores a los que tuvo la última vez que durmió allí. Una cama muy mullida, una cómoda al lado de esta, un gran armario y una mesa con pergamino, tinta y pluma, junto a una mesa.

La chica estaba realmente cansada, así que decidió irse directamente a dormir. Ya se limpiaría el sudor al día siguiente. Se quitó la ropa sudada, dejando solo dos collares en su esbelto cuello y sus paños menores, y se tiró encima de la cama. El sueño le robó la conciencia casi instantáneamente.

Pero un sonido la hizo despertar una hora más tarde, y al girarse, se encontró con una sombra encima de ella. Cuando intentó preguntar quién era, la sombra la amordazó con una mano y con la otra agarró las dos manos de la chica.

-Te dije que debías tenerme más respeto, Pipa.

Continuará...


End file.
